You and I Were Meant to Be
by skeletoninme
Summary: Caitlin Spencer has met the man of her dreams, Aaron Sanchezz. Find out what dramas ensue, and if true love will last. PLEASE READ THIS. D: And tell people. I'm working HARD. D: READ IT. AND REVIEW IT. READ. IT. Please? First try at non-Twilight. Plz Read
1. Meeting & Party

Chapter One

As I was wandering through the intimates section in the mall, I tripped over the bottom of a stand, and went sprawling, and watched my Decoy slide under a stand. I smacked my head into the ground for being an idiot, and crawled over to the stand and stick my hamd under it in a failed attemtp to get my phone back. I could feel it.. I just couldn't _grab_ it.

"Do you need any help?" a velvety voice above me asked.

I pilled my arm out from under the stand and got up. As I turned, I was met by the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes I had ever seen. They were almost golden.

"Uh, yeah. My phone slid under the stand and I can't get it out," I said, trying to speak coherently.

He smiled. "Help me push the stand that way," he told me.

"Okay."

We both moved to one side and right after I put my hand on the stand, he accidentally put his hand on mine. He quickly moved it.

After a few shoves, the stand moved, and I bent down and grabbed my phone.

"Thank you," I told him, turning back.

"No problem. Well, I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around," he said, and started walking away.

"..Bye?" I said, watching him go. I stood there for a minute or so, and jumped about a foot into the air when my phone statred singing "Untouched" by The Veronics at me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We're going to a parrrtaaayy!" my best friend, Logan Gregorassi trilled at me.

"Oh, God. Where at _this_ time?" Last time the party got busted for drugs.

"Jenny Sheppards house," Logan explained.

"Okay.."

"I'll pick you and Michi up at eight. Bye!" Click.

I stared at my phone. Looks like there's gonna be a party on my agenda tonight.

I guess I should tell you a little bit about me and my friends.

I'm Caitlin Rachel Spencer, and I'm sixteen years old. I live with my mom, and I have brown hair and brown eyes.

My best friend is Logan Aubrey Marie Gregorassi, and she's sixteen as well. She lives with her dad and three siblings, Hayden, Brennan, and Skyler. She has black hair and blue eyes. I think she is positively gorgeous.

My other best friend is Michala Ruth Sterner. She's also sixteen. She lives with her mom and sister, Makenzi. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Well, I guess I oughta get my shopping done and get home.

"Gah!" I squealed when I tripped over onto my bed while trying to get my jeans on. "Fucking things." I kept pulling, and they finally slid up and buttoned. Goddamned skinny jeans. I straightened my Paramore t-shirt and slid on my rainbow Chuck Taylors. I grabbed my Kermit sweatshirt, and heard Logan's Mercedes beep at me. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered.

I tripped out the front door and opened Logan's car door, and slid in, and smacked my head on the roof. "Ahh, fuck."

Michala giggled at me. I flicked her head. "OW!" She was dressed similarly.

Logan laughed at us, and turned on the music. I literally screamed as "That's What You Get" by Paramore started playing.

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame. Not anymore. It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide, you have made it harder just to go on. And why? All the possibilites, well I was wrong," Michala, Logan, and I screamed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN! WHOA OH OH!"

After two more Paramore songs, we were at Jenny Sheppard's house, and you could see that the party was already in full blast. I tripped out of the car practically, and we walked up to the house. Almost the second we walked in, Michi and Logan took off in two different directions, leaving me, standing there. I sighed. The usual.

I wandered off towards the kitchen to where the keg obviously would be. I grabbed a red plastic cup and poured some Bud Light in it and took a sip. A Mojito would be nicer. I took another sip and wandered a little more.

"I feel so untouched right now, need you so much, somehow I can't forget you. Goin crazy from the moment I met you," I sang along with the music blasting in the background.

By my second cup of beer, I was a little tipsy. I'm what you could call an easy drunk.

I stumbled to the bathroom, and was all of a sudden yanked inside, and my mouth was covered. My eyes widened. Oh shit. He shoved me against the counter, and then kissed me and shoved his tongue down my throat. I gagged. I pinched his nerve on his neck and he let go. I made a run for the door, but he grabbed me, and shoved his hand inside my jeans. I bit his arm. He smacked me, and I went sprawling.

Fucking big bathroom. I tried to crawl as fast as I could to the door but he grabbed the belt loop on my jeans and pulled me up. He pinned me against the wall and pulled my shirt off and grabbed my chest. I finally managed to bring my knee up inbetween his legs. He landed on the floor in pain and I yanked open the bathroom door and took off outside.

I barreled through the back door, and collapsed in some bushes, sobbing. God. Why does this stuff have to keep happening to me? My head jerked up when I heard the backdoor open and close. Footsteps. I shrank further into the bushes. A shadow came over me, and I whimpered.

"Are you okay?" It was him. The guy with the golden eyes. I looked up. His eyes widened. He took off his sweatshirt and crouched down. He draped his sweatshirt over my shoulders. "What happened?"

"Guy dragged me into the bathroom. Tried to rape me. Came close," I choked out through the sobs.

He slowly brought me to his chest and let me cry. He rubbed my back and told me everything was okay. And after I'd finished sobbing my heart out, he wiped my tears from my eyes. "I'm Aaron Sanchezz, by the way," he told me, smiling slightly.

I sniffled. "I'm Caitlin Spencer." I smiled lightly back. I pulled his sweatshirt over my head. It smelled like a mix of Axe, Bod, Versace, and ck1. Aaron pulled me to my feet, and I put the hood up. He kept me close to his side as we walked back into the house.

**Sooooooooooooooo. xD What'doya think ?**


	2. End party, and night with Aaron

Chapter Two

Almost the second Aaron and I appeared in the house, Logan and Michala attacked me. "Where have you _been_?!" Logan demanded.

"Almost getting raped. _Again._" I kept walking, and Aaron held me closer. Logan and Michala's eyes widened. "Yeah," I huffed, and me and Aaron walked out the front door. "No more parties, you guys. I am not going."

"I am _so_ sorry!" Michi said. "We shouldn't have left you."

I sighed. "Aaron, do you have a ride home?"

He looked down at me. He was really tall compared to my 5'4 stature. "Yeah, but they're busy getting drunk."

I turned to Logan. "We're giving Aaron a ride home. Michala can sit in the front with you." I was so tired.

"'Kay," she said, nodding.

Aaron held open the door for me and helped me in. Once he was in himself, I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. I inhaled. He smelled good. I could feel Aaron's hand rubbing my arm slowly as Logan drove us home. I couldn't believe how _comfortable_ I already felt with Aaron. The last time I was sexually assaulted I was hysterical the whole drive home. Aaron made all the sadness and anxiety disappear.

I could hear the reluctance in Aaron's voice as he started to tell Logan the directions to his house.

"My mom's out of town for the week. You could stay at my house," I offered, looking up at him.

"You sure ?" he asked me.

"Completely sure."

Logan turned the car around and we were at my house within minutes. Aaron helped me out of the car. As he was about to shut the door,

"Aaron?" Logan asked.

He turned back. "Yes ?"

"If you hurt her, I will pop a cap in your ass, got it?"

He nodded, and shut the door. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. Once I got to the living room, I turned on the radio. A song by Eminem came on. Aaron started mouthing the words.

"I'll be right back," I said, and ran upstairs. I turned my radio on and Single Ladies by Beyoncé was playing. I pulled off Aaron's hoodie and looked in the mirror. There was one big hand-shaped bruise on my side, and a big one on my back. I had a small cut on my eyebrow.

I sighed and put on a tank-top and shorts, along with Aaron's hoodie and my thigh high black socks. I found some of my brothers old sweats and a t-shirt for Aaron to wear. I turned off the radio and headed downstairs where Aaron was drinking a glass of water. He blinked when he saw me.

I blushed and handed him the sweats and shirt. "They were my brothers. I hope they fit." Eric was a little.. or a lot.. gay, and built more like a girl.

He smiled. "Where's the bathroom ?" I pointed to the door under the stairs. "Hah. Bathroom under the stairs. Classic." I giggled.

As Aaron went to get dressed, I turned on the TV and sat down on our huge "L" shaped couch. I changed the channel to Vh1 and music videos were playing. "I will keep calling you yo see, if you're sleeping, if you're dreamin' are you dreamin' of me? I can't believ you actually picked me," I sang quietly with the video.

"I actually like this song," Aaron said, making me jump. The song changed to Untouched. "And I don't really like this one." I turned to stare at him as he sat by me.

"This is like, my favorite song!" I flicked his arm when he said my music taste was weird. "_Your_ taste in music is weird."

He smirked. "I'm not the one liking Veronica-"

"_The_ Veronicas," I said, cutting him off.

"-_The_ Veronicas and Eminem," Aaron said.

"True." I guess it _is_ weird. "I love this song," I said as Let it Rock started.

"I see your dirty face, hid behind yo collar what is done in vain," Aaron sang. "Finally a good song."

I flicked him again.

A while later, One Step At A Time started playing, and I spazzed. I searched for the remote desperately so I could mute it. I finally found it and pressed the mute button vigorously.

Aaron turned to me. "Song you shared with a boyfriend?"

"Not.. exactly.." I trailed off, biting my lip, hoping I wouldn't have to say it.

He thought for a minute. "Oh. OH. Girlfriend?" I nodded. "Bisexual, eh?" I nodded again. "I'm fine with it."

"Really?" He nodded this time. "Yay!" I looked at the TV and unmuted it. "YAY!" I got up and started singing to Hot N Cold. "You PMS like a bitch, I would know," I sang. Aaron was smiling. And then I started doing the dance moves and he erupted in laughter. "Someone, call the doctor! Got a case of love bipolar! Stuck on a roller coaster! Can't get off this riiiiiiiiideeee!" He pulled me down on the couch.

"You're making yourself look like an idiot," he said through laughter.

"I don't care. It's not like I'm in public," I said, giggling.

"Oh whatever," Aaron said, setting back against the couch and putting his feet up on the other half of the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep to the sound of Lenka.

_I stumbled to the bathroom, and was all of a sudden yanked inside, and my mouth was covered. My eyes widened. Oh shit. He shoved me against the counter, and then kissed me and shoved his tongue down my throat. I gagged. I pinched his nerve on his neck and he let go. I made a run for the door, but he grabbed me, and shoved his hand inside my jeans. I bit his arm. He smacked me, and I went sprawling._

_Fucking big bathroom. I tried to crawl as fast as I could to the door but he grabbed the belt loop on my jeans and pulled me up. He pinned me against the wall and pulled my shirt off and grabbed my chest. "You like that, don't you, you flithy whore?" he said, kneading my chest so hard it made me cry. "I said, 'DON'T YOU?'"_

_"Yes," I gasped out._

_"Good, because it's gonna get a hell of a lot worse," he said, throwing me to my back._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no! Please no!" I begged, starting to sob as he unbuckled his jeans. _

_"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he said, taunting me while he unbuttoned my jeans. _

_And then he raped me._

"Caitlin, Caitlin!"

"No! No! Please! Don't!" I screamed hysterically. Someone shook my shoulders and my eyes flew open. Aaron's face was a few inches from mine and his eyes were filled with worry. I launched myself into his arms and started sobbing.

"Shh. Shh. It was only a dream. Just a dream. I swear. You're alright now." He rubbed my arms and rocked back and forth.

After about a half an hour, I was just breathing shakily. I climbed farther up into Aaron's lap and put my head on his shoulder.

"You okay now?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I whispered. Within minutes I was asleep again.

**Yeey. xD People, it only takes a minute to review. Please do. D: And sorry about all the rape and shit. XD**


	3. Fun Time! XD

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! IM ENGAGED! -wiggles hand in your face- SUCK ON THAT! XD**

Chapter Three

As I groggily woke up as the sun came up, I realized that I had slept the rest of the night on Aaron's lap, with my head under his chin. I blushed furiously at this realization. I looked up, and noticed that Aaron was still asleep. I took a minute to explore his features. He had the most gorgeous pair of lips I have ever seen, perfect eyebrows, nice facial structure, and a diamond stud in each ear. He had three little moles on his forehead that I found adorable. I knew for a fact that he had golden brown eyes that you could get lost in, and a beautiful smile. I sighed. Okay, I admit it. I think I have fallen head over heels for Aaron Sanchezz.

I scratched my head, and then attempted to get up, but I couldn't. Aaron's arms were locked around me, and his hand was stuck in my back pocket. I doubt he even knew it was there. I gave up and just put my head back on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat, and fiddled with my sleeve. I rarely dared to wear short sleeves, considering what the inside of my left arm looks like. I pulled up my sleeve and traced the old scars. The fourteen going down my wrist.. The four going across and seven going down.. the other two across.. the tree shape.. I sighed again.

A hand grabbed my arm. Aaron was awake. Oh crap. I watched his eyes rake over the scars as I looked down. "How recent are these?" he asked solemnly.

I mumbled the answer. "Caitlin.. How recent are these?"

"A month or so," I said quietly. His eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Well.. I was.. kinda in love with two of my best guy friends. One had a fiancée and a baby due in May.. And the other had a girlfriend of whom was also one of the friends I'm going to mention." Aaron's face sank when I said "In love with." "And.." I sighed. "Dan killed himself.. and then Seb did.. And the Jenny did." My lip trembled. "And.. they were my best friends.. And my body thinks that cutting makes it better."

Aaron pulled me to his chest and let me sob again for the second time in twenty four hours. After about ten minutes of crying, I was better. I looked up at him and smiled. "I stopped about a month ago. And I won't do it again."

He smiled back. "Good."

I jumped up and pulled him up the stairs. I swear I'm bipolar with these moods. I yanked him into my room. "Why are we in here?" he asked, smiling.

"Music!" I turned on my stereo and flipped it to Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. Before hitting "Play," I turned to him. "I made a dance routine for this song. I wanna know what you think." I pushed him so he was sitting on the bed, and started the song.

I started bobbing my head. (This is the only way I know how to describe the routine)

You change your mind

(points at Aaron, and gestures to head)  
Like a girl changes clothes

(points to self and then pulls on my clothes)  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch

(arm movement, points at self)  
I would know

(Points at self and nods.)

And you always think

(Moves hands around head)  
Always speak cryptically

(Mimes speaking)  
I should know

(Points at self and nods)  
That you're no good for me

(Points at Aaron than myself)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

(wipes hand across forehead and then hugs self)  
You're yes then you're no

(Nods head yes, shakes head no)  
You're in and you're out

(Mimes hands in, mimes hands out)  
You're up and you're down

(Points to cieling, drops down)  
You're wrong when it's right

(Hand movements)  
It's black and it's white

(moves hand out, and then in a rainbow shape)  
We fight, we break up

(Punches air, shrugs)  
We kiss, we make up

(Blows kiss, shrugs)

You, you don't really wanna stay, no

(Points at Aaron, shakes head no, wiggles hands no)  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

(Points at Aaron, moves thumbs back)

Cause you're hot then you're cold

(wipes hand across forehead and then hugs self)  
You're yes then you're no

(Nods head yes, shakes head no)  
You're in and you're out

(Mimes hands in, mimes hands out)  
You're up and you're down

(Points to cieling, drops down)

(Bobs head)

We used to be just like twins, so in sync

(Points at Aaron, makes fingers do the "close" sign)  
The same energy now's a dead battery

(hand movement, looks dead)  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing

(Mimicks laughter)  
Now you're plain boring

(Yawn)  
I should know

(Points at self and nods)  
That you're not gonna change

(Points at Aaron, shakes head no, hand movement)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

(wipes hand across forehead and then hugs self)  
You're yes then you're no

(Nods head yes, shakes head no)  
You're in and you're out

(Mimes hands in, mimes hands out)  
You're up and you're down

(Points to cieling, drops down)  
You're wrong when it's right

(Hand movements)  
It's black and it's white

(moves hand out, and then in a rainbow shape)  
We fight, we break up

(Punches air, shrugs)  
We kiss, we make up

(Blows kiss, shrugs)

You, you don't really wanna stay, no

(Points at Aaron, shakes head no, wiggles hands no)  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

(Points at Aaron, moves thumbs back)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

(wipes hand across forehead and then hugs self)  
You're yes then you're no

(Nods head yes, shakes head no)  
You're in and you're out

(Mimes hands in, mimes hands out)  
You're up and you're down

(Points to cieling, drops down)

Someone call the doctor

(over the top lyp synch while making a phone with hand)  
Got a case of a love bipolar

(Makes a heart with hand)  
Stuck on a rollercoaster

(Makes roller coaster motions)  
Can't get off this ride

(OVER the top lypsynch)

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

(wipes hand across forehead and then hugs self)  
You're yes then you're no

(Nods head yes, shakes head no)  
You're in and you're out

(Mimes hands in, mimes hands out)  
You're up and you're down

(Points to cieling, drops down)  
You're wrong when it's right

(Hand movements)  
It's black and it's white

(moves hand out, and then in a rainbow shape)  
We fight, we break up

(Punches air, shrugs)  
We kiss, we make up

(Blows kiss, shrugs)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

(wipes hand across forehead and then hugs self)  
You're yes then you're no

(Nods head yes, shakes head no)  
You're in and you're out

(Mimes hands in, mimes hands out)  
You're up and you're down

(Points to cieling, drops down)  
You're wrong when it's right

(Hand movements)  
It's black and it's white

(moves hand out, and then in a rainbow shape)  
We fight, we break up

(Punches air, shrugs)  
We kiss, we make up

(Blows kiss, shrugs)

You, you don't really wanna stay, no

(Points at Aaron, shakes head no, wiggles hands no)

You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
(Points at Aaron, moves thumbs back)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
(wipes hand across forehead and then hugs self)

You're yes then you're no  
(Nods head yes, shakes head no)

You're in and you're out  
(Mimes hands in, mimes hands out)

You're up and you're down..down..down..down..down...  
(Points to cieling, drops down)

He blinked and then clapped slowly. "Just.. wow."

"Is that a good 'Wow' or not?" I asked, turning off the music and breathing heavily.

"It's a good wow." He grinned, and my heart skipped a beat. Aaron stood and walked over to my stereo, and found the rock channel for the radio.

_"And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong here  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Woah your such a fucking hypocrite."_

"WOOH!" I screamed, and started dancing. I started banging my head and screaming the lyrics. "FAKE IT! WHOA OH! YER SUCH A FUCKIN HYPOCRITE!" After I was done screaming like a banshee, I turned to see Aaron, staring at me with his mouth open. I turned bright red. "Bad wow?" He nodded. I cracked up. The expression on his face was priceless. I wound up on the floor, rolling around with tears streaming down my face from the laughter.

"Oh shut up," he said, smirking.

"No!" I said, laughing my ass off. He rolled his eyes and then pulled me up, which was hard, considering I was still laughing.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"God, we sound like a pantomine, Aaron," I giggled. I realized that our faces had gotten closer together during the little "Yes. No." bit. I vaguely realized how tall he was. Maybe six inches taller than I was. I looked up into his eyes, and noticed he was looking at my lips. Aaron's eyes flickered back up to mine. My eyes flickered down to his gorgeous lips and back up. He put his hand on my face, and leaned in. I raised up onto my tip toes and our lips met.

Fireworks exploded through my body and made my fingers and toes tingle. I pressed closer to him, and turned my head slightly. His hand slid to the middle of my back and pulled me closer. After a few more seconds, we finally pulled apart. I licked my lips and smirked. "That was.. nice."

"Yeah," Aaron said, smilling. I started blushing. "Why're you blushing?"

"I dunno.. Maybe.. cos I like you?" I blushed more.

His smile got bigger. "I like you too."

My smile got huge and I tackled him. I was so happy. The last guy I told I liked rejected me. It didn't go over well. Aaron gave me a big hug. "You hungry?" he asked. I nodded, and he dragged me downstairs, and started making me spaghetti, the only thing he could make other than a sandwich.

**XD He actually can only make spaghetti and a sandwich. I need to work on that. XD Well, what'doya thinksis? XD Reviews are appreciated . :3**


	4. Suicide

**Pardon the next depressing chapter. Get used to them, when you're dealing with me. It's best to listen to Watch Over You by Alter Bridge while you read this chapter.  
**

**Chapter Four**

Sadly, Aaron had to leave around five. He promised he'd call me tomorrow. I nodded, and went up to my room, and turned on the radio.

_Who is gonna save you  
When I'm gone?  
Who'll watch over you?  
Who will give you strength  
When you're not strong?  
Who'll watch over you  
When I've gone away?_

My lip trembled. It was sadly my theme song. I inhaled a few breaths and closed my eyes. Within minutes I was asleep.

The second I woke up I wish I hadn't. I'd hit rock bottom again. My lip started to tremble again, and the next thing I knew, I was sobbing hysterically; rocking back and forth on my bed, clutching my head. I couldn't believe this was happening again. No, no, no, no. I hate it. I kept rocking back and forth, sobbing, holding my head so hard my hair was pulling.

After maybe an hour of this, I finally stopped, and signed into Yahoo! Messenger. Aaron was on. I set my status message to: _Currently sobbing hysterically. :| Don't talk to me_. I almost immediately got an IM from Aaron.

**Aaron: What's wrong? :/**

**CaitySunshine;; : Nothing. :|**

**Aaron: Somethings wrong. What is it?**

**CaitySunshine;; : I don't know what's wrong. I just.. I tend to go up and down. And I sank again.**

**Aaron: oh. I'm sorry.**

**CaitySunshine;; : It's not your fault.**

But it sorta was, I think. I mean.. It tended to happen when someone left me. I needed others to make me happy. Cos I'm a clingy bitch.

**Aaron: u ok?**

**CaitySunshine;; : No. :|**

At that moment, an IM from Tina popped up. Just what I needed.

**Tinah: heeey .**

**CaitySunshine;; : Yes?**

**Tinah: How're you ?**

**CaitySunshine;; : I can't do this anymore. **

**Tinah: :O Can't doo whatt ?**

**CaitySunshine;; : Live.**

**Tinah: GRR .**

**CaitySunshine;; : ..**

**CaitySunshine;; : Don't you dare leave me. Or I will go do it right now. We didn't leave you.**

**Tinah: You know i have a badd temperr .**

**CaitySunshine;; : ..**

The IM light from Aaron flashed.

**Aaron: Caitlin ?**

**CaitySunshine;; : Yeah..?**

**Aaron: You there ?**

**CaitySunshine;; : Yeah, but I wish I wasn't. :|**

**Aaron: Don't think like that.**

Tina's light flashed.

**Tinah: ..**

**CaitySunshine;; : Whatever. Just.. ergh. Yeah, I'm suicidal. AGAIN. But you shouldn't leave me. I didn't leave you.**

**Tinah: ..**

**CaitySunshine;; : STOP .. AT ME!**

**Tinah: Temper much ?**

**CaitySunshine;; : :| Thanks.**

**Tinah: You're being over-dramatic. And it's annoying.**

**CaitySunshine;; : You don't GET it. At all.**

**Tinah: Fuck you .**

**_Tinah has signed out._**

I had now started to sob. I wasn't in the mood for this.

**Aaron: Caitlin? You there?**

**CaitySunshine;; : akjfhlskadfhlsjd**

**CaitySunshine;; : -sobs- I can't do this, Aaron.**

**Aaron: ..**

**Aaron: O.o Do what?**

**CaitySunshine;; : Live. I'm doing it.**

**Aaron: Oh God. Please. No. Don't.**

**CaitySunshine;; : I'm sorry.**

**_CaitySunshine;; has signed out._**

I shoved away from my desk. The radio was on again.

_Snow is on the ground  
Winters come  
You long to hear my voice  
But I'm long gone_

That made it all worse, and I started sobbing even more. I shoved my stereo speaker to once side and pulled out the little metal box. I grabbed one of the razors, and dragged it down my arm hard. Blood started running down my arm almost immediately. I was full out bawling. Pulling myself off the floor, I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first bottle of pills - Gabepentin - that I could find, and grabbed a handful of about thirty pills, and downed them. Blood was dripping onto the floor. I walked back to my room, stumbling. I dug around until I found my purple belt that could tighten as far as possible, and wrapped it around my neck, and fastened it so I couldn't breathe. It took a few minutes, but I started to writhe because I couldn't get oxygen. My head started to pound, and my lips started to tingle and feel cold. I grabbed the razor again and slit my wrist. Deep. There was blood everywhere. As my vision started to tunnel, I vaguely heard my door slam open, and saw a blur come at me. And then all was dark.

----

I felt like lead. I opened my eyes as best as I could, and I found it was dark inside the little hospital room. I turned to see Aaron with his head against the wall. I found the clock on the opposite wall and read it to be 3:00 AM. I could tell my neck was bruised. I moved the blanket as best as I could and saw the stitches on my arm. My stomach hurt, so that must mean they pumped it. I coughed, and then made a dry sob sound because it hurt my stomach so bad.

Aaron jerked awake. "Caitlin!"

I closed my eyes and fought tears. When I opened them he was right next to me.

"Why? Just.. why?" he asked. I could tell he'd been crying.

"I don't want to live. It hurts to be me. I mean, no one _gets_ it. If I'm alone, all the bad stuff I have locked away comes back." I'd started crying by now. "I'm severely depressed. I rely on people to make me happy. I've been called a "user" because of it. I can't help it. I'm just.. not.. I can't do anything right. I can't even kill myself right." Sobs ripped through my chest, and my heart rate meter shot up a little.

Aaron ran his hand down my face. A lone tear ran down his cheek. "You don't know how messed up I am. I took a handful of Vicodin. And some other shit. I don't want to be alive either. I've dipped into drugs. I have to take care of my sister and brother because my parents are on fucking drugs. But I was finally more happy when I met you two days ago. It was like.. you lit me up."

I made a big sobbing noise. "I - felt - like - too - but - when - left - snapped - I - just - ahh!" I cried out, shaking. Aaron stepped out and told a nurse I was having a breakdown. She came in and put a sedative into my IV. As my eyes started to droop, I said, "Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." And then it was black again.

----

Leaves are on the ground  
Fall has come  
Blue skies turning grey  
Like my love

I tried to carry you  
And make you whole  
But it was never enough  
I must go

[Chorus:]  
Who is gonna save you  
When I'm gone?  
And who'll watch over you  
When I'm gone?

You say you care for me  
But hide it well  
How can you love someone  
And not yourself?

[Chorus]

And when I'm gone  
Who'll break your fall?  
Who will you blame?

I can't go on  
And let you lose it all  
It's more than I can take  
Who'll ease your pain?  
Ease your pain

[Chorus:]  
Who is gonna save you  
When I'm gone?  
Who'll watch over you?  
Who will give you strength  
When you're not strong?  
Who'll watch over you  
When I've gone away?

Snow is on the ground  
Winters come  
You long to hear my voice  
But I'm long gone

Watch Over You - Alter Bridge

* * *

**:| I've actually done that. But no one found me. I'm a mess. Reviews are welcome. Also, as you can tell, the song for this chapter is Watch Over You by Alter Bridge.  
**


	5. Wow XD

**I'd appreciate it if you told your friends or something. I'd like it if people read this. .**

**Chapter Five**

After a few more days in the hospital, and having Aaron by my side constantly, I was allowed to go home. He only left my side to bring my Volvo to take us back to my house. He was wating in the car as I was wheeled out of the hospital. Damned wheelchair requirements.

I practically flew out of the chair and into the car, and lay my head back onto the headrest and sighed.

"You okay?" Aaron asked, grabbing my hand. I turned toward him and looked into his eyes.

"Not really. No Michala _or_ Logan," I said, gazing into his eyes as he started driving us back, holding my hand.

"They actually don't know, because I didn't want to worry them." He looked back at me. "Sorry."

I took the opportunity of the silence to turn on the radio as I tried to figure out what to say.

_This time, I wonder what it_

_Feels like. To find the one_

_In this life. The one we all_

_Dream of, but dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing._

_I'll know it by the feeling,_

_The moment when we're meeting,_

_Will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen._

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up till the end_

_Until that moment when I find the one I'll _

_Spend forever with._

"I love this song," I whispered as I closed my eyes and turned it up. Aaron's hand tightened around mine, and he started to softly sing.

_Cos nobody wants to be the last one there,_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands,_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_Cos nobody wants to go it on their own,_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone._

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

I turned to Aaron. "This should be our song, you know." He smiled.

"It should."

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

In that moment, I knew something'd changed between me and Aaron. We both started to sing along.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_.

_Oooo, You can't give up when you're looking for,_

_ looking for a diamond in the rough_

_Because you never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on_

_'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh.._

Aaron squeezed my hand tighter.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

I turned off the radio, as I finally figured out what to say.

"I get it. Michala would freak, and Logan'd probably try and kill you," I explained, laughing slightly. "I wouldn't let her though. I"d take a bullet for you."

"And I for you," he said smiling as we pulled into my driveway. I turned to him and kissed his lips lightly, and smiled. He smiled back. "Welcome home."

"It sure is welcome with _you_ here." I winked, and he laughed.

"You need to rest before any _physical_ activities happen," he chuckled.

I acted like I was pouting. "Fine."

His expression faltered and he said, "Okay, _some_ physical activity is allowed." I clapped.

"YAY!" I grinned at hom. He grinned back. "Like what?"

"Huh?" Aaron asked.

Idiot. (He actually does this. XD) "What _KIND_ of physical activities?"

He coughed. "Kissing.." Aww! He was _so_ cute when he blushed.

"_Aaaaand_?" I enjoyed doing this.

"And whatever you want," he said, sighing.

I flew across the seats and hugged him. "I love you!"

It got silent so fast, that you could hear a pin drop. Nothing was heard except for the beating of our hearts.

"Do you mean that?" Aaron asked quietly. I looked at him.

I realized that was what had changed. It all clicked. "Yes, I do." And I did. I could see. Within seven days, I'd fallen in love. And fallen hard.

Aaron blinked. "I love you, too," he whispered before kissing me softly. Before he could pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him harder.

I was so happy. He loved me back. His hand twisyed into my long brown hair, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I let out a small moan and pulled him closer. We finally pulled apart for air, and he pulled me into a hug and nestled his face in my hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said into his chest.

He pulled away and climbed out of my Volvo. Aaron came around the car and opened the door for me.

I vaguely remembered that he turned seventeen in two days. I had the perfect idea.

Aaron dragged me upstairs and made me lie down while he found a movie for us to watch.

While he was downstairs, I pulled my jeans off and took off my sweatshirt and shirt, changed into boy shorts and a tanktop, and crawled back into my queen size bed, all before Aaron got back upstairs.

Aaron appeared in my room holding "When A Stranger Calls" and a glass of water. I saw his eyes travel to my jeans, shirt, and sweatshirt on the floor. I knew what ran through his head.

"Just put in the movie, Perv-Boy," I joked.

As the movie started, I sipped at my water, and Aaron stropped down to a t-shirt and navy (YUM) blue boxers, and had me practically draped across him.

"God I love this movie, I whispered as Camilla Bella backed into a wall and I jumped.

"So much you look just as wigged as she does," Aaron laughed.

"Shut up. It's a psychological thriller. I bet you can't even _spell_ psychological."

"P-S-H-Y-C-O-L-O-G-I-C-O-L."

I made a buzzer sound. "WRONG! P-S-Y-C-H-O-L-O-G-I-C-A-L. Duh.: I smirked, and he kissed me quickly.

"I was kidding. I bet you don't know what DNA stands for, OR can spell it."

"Deoxyriboneucleic Acid. D-E-O-X-Y-R-I-B-O-N-E-U-C-L-E-I-C A-C-I-D. BURN." His jaw dropped. HA!

**ehe. More tomorrow. :D REVIEW PEOPLES. :O**


	6. Birthday Morning

**Also, last chapter, I meant, "His birthday is in one month." Not two days. XD Oops.  
REVIEW AND READ GODDAMN IT.**

**Chapter Six**

As I opened my eyes, I realized I was draped over Aaron's chest, and his hand was slowly combing through my hair. I wrapped my hands around him and squeezed a little.

"Morning, beautiful," he said quietly.

I turned to look up at him. "Happy Birthday, Honey," I said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"I have big plans for us tonight." I sat up and walked over to the stereo and turned it on. I had a .. okay.. large obsession with radios.

_She's a man eater. Make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard make you_

_Want more. She's a Man eater._

I shook my _short_ boy-short clad behind back and forth to the beat. When I turned around, still shaking my booty, Aaron's eyes were wide. "Yes?"

"Nothing. I - uh - I'm gonna go take a shower." He flew out of bed and through the bathroom door. It was closed before I could blink. Apparently he didn't notice there were no towels _or_ clothes in the bathroom. I had an idea. (XDDD I'm so mean. XD)

After the shower started, I crept in and stole his boxers. I put them in the washer, along with his other clothes.

I picked up my book, _No Place Like Home_ by Mary Higgins Clark. I still thought Alex did it. Along with Robin.

I read about forty pages, so it'd been about thirty minutes when I heard Aaron cuss loudly.

"Fuck!" came from the bathroom. "Caitlin?"

I walked up to the door. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"I have nothing to wear, and there are no towels." Aha.

"The towels are out here, and your clothes are in the washer." I am _such_ a bitch.

"Can you bring me a towel?" Aaron asked.

" 'Kay." I grabbed my Hello Kitty one.

I knocked on the door. He opened it and stuck his head out. I held out the towel. "There you go!" I was grinning widely.

He grinned at the towel, but took it anyway. A second later, I was staring at my boyfriend, who had a Hello Kitty towel around his waist.

"Sexy," I said, trying not to drool over the water running down his chest.

I grabbed the shortest towel I had and walked into the bathroom. We had a HUGE water heater, so I didn't have to wait for hot water. Thank God. I hid the towel so Aaron wouldn't steal it, and stripped. I turned the water on really hot, and stepped in. Ahh.

My thoughts wandered as I washed. I wondered how Aaron'd react to my surprises. And when my mom was getting back. I randomly started to sing. "Now if she does it like this, will you do her like that? And if she touches like this, will you touch her like that? Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that? C'mon a-shake shake, shake shake, shake it! A-shake shake, shake shake, shake it! A-shake shake, shake shake, shake it. A-shake shake, shake shake, shake it! A-shake shake, shake shake, shake it!"

I rinsed out my hair and turned off the water. As I opened the door, I noticed my clothes _were_ gone. He's a retard.

I wrung out my hair and put on the short black towel. My chest made it even shorter.

As I opened the door, I could see that Aaron was reading my book, but he literally dropped it when he looked up. I giggled and walked over to my dresser, and pulled out my bra and panties, letting him see, just to get him worked up. (insert evil bitchy laughter here XD)

His eyes followed me to my closet where I pulled out a skirt, and a tight grey shirt, and shook my hips as I walked back to the bathroom. I started giggling uncontrollably on the thought of what's going through his mind. It's just great.

After I changed, and came back out, he was still staring at the bathroom door. "Happy birthday." AHA. This was only surprise ONE. I had a lot more.

I sat down next to Aaron, of whom was still clad in my Hello Kitty towel. He was still staring at me. I was grinning. I scooched closer. "Hey there."

"H-hey," he stuttered. I giggled, and sat down on his lap, facing him. I leaned forward and kissed him.

His hands went directly to my waist, and mine went to his neck. My heart was pounding. It was perfect.. until the washer buzzed.

I screamed and fell off the bed and Aaron's lap, and took the towel with me to the floor. It landed on my face, while I landed on my back. He pulled the towel off my face, and when I sat up, it was back around his waist. Aaron pulled me up, and I ran to put his clothes in the dryer.

After that was done, I dragged Aaron over to the computer while I signed into MSN and Yahoo! Messenger, and onto goSupermodel (dot) com.

"Whatcha doin' ?" Aaron asked, looking over at me as my hands flew over the keyboard.

"Seeing who's online. What're _you_ doin' ?" I asked, focused on the screen.

"Looking at the most beautiful girl on the planet," he replied, still staring at me. I stopped typing.

"I'm not that pretty, Aaron. Really." His eyes flashed.

"Yes, you are. You really should start seeing yourself clearly," he said.

"I do. And what I see, is a girl with an oval face, dark brown/black eyes, limp brown hair, thin lips, and slight acne," I said firmly, starting to type again.

"And what I see is a girl with a beautiful face, dark eyes I get lost in, gorgeous brown hair, the sexiest lips I've ever seen, and your slight acne is the only thing that makes you not look like a robot. It makes you look human. A gorgeous human, at that." He placed his hands over mine, and turned my face towards him. "Don't doubt yourself, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed me quickly and I turned back to the screen, and let out a squeal. "YAY!"

He jumped. "What?"

"Chris' online. I haven't talked to him for a while," I squealed.

"Who's Chris?" There was that air of, "A boy. My girl. BACK OFF." in his voice. It was cute. **(XDD. I'm so nice, ain't I? If Aaron reads this, I should probably start running, eh?)**

"My friend, Seb? The dead one? Yeah.. His friend, my bud. And don't get all pissed when he calls me ho and stuff. Inside jokes. Kay? Or a slag." He nodded stiffly, while I sent Chris a mail telling him to get his British Ass on chat.

**The boy next door: Ello, slag. XD**

**bloodmarker: 'Sup, douche? XDDDDDD**

**The boy next door: x] Nothing. You?**

**bloodmarker: Mah boyfrann is next to me. I dun think he like chu. XDD**

**The boy next door: What'd I do?! He's probably a chav anyhow. x]**

**bloodmarker: He is not a chav, goddamnit. YOU'RE a chav. XD**

"What the hell is a _chav_?" Aaron asked, confused.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

**The boy next door: This is the one with the earrings, right?**

**bloodmarker: ..psht.. Maybe. O.o**

**The boy next door: Yeah, he's a chav. x]**

**bloodmarker: STFU, Christian.**

**The boy next door: Don't call me Christian!**

**bloodmarker: Then lay off my boyfriend. :O**

**The boy next door: Fine.**

**The boy next door: x]**

**bloodmarker: That's what I thought. *cough* XD**

I turned to Aaron. His eyebrow was raised, as in, "WHAT THE FUCK?" I smiled. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing.. Weird child," he muttered.

"What was thaaaaat?" I asked, full well knowing what he just said.

"Noooothing," he said back.

"Uh huh. Sure."

**The boy next door: WAKE UP, Slag. x]**

**bloodmarker: Why should I?**

**The boy next door: Have I told you lately how much I love you? :D**

**bloodmarker: O.o No. **

**The boy next door: Good. XD**

**bloodmarker: Douche. XD**

**The boy next door: Shit. I have to go. Lyds just barfed on my CDs. **

**bloodmarker: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**The boy next door: It's not funny!**

**bloodmarker: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD GO AWAY AND CLEAN THE BARF CDS. XD**

**The boy next door: Fine. XD Bye.**

**bloodmarker: ly. ;D**

**(The boy next door has left chat and you can no longer speak to them)**

I closed the window, and Aaron was still giving me that look. I smacked his shoulder. "Stop giving me that look!"

"What look?" Aaron asked, still doing it.

"THAT LOOK!"

"This look?" He made it more prominent.

"YES. That look," I said, knowing how this would end.

"Make me."

I raised my eyebrow this time. "You seriously want me to make you, eh?"

"Uh.."

"Do you?"

"Go ahead. Make me." Bad idea, Aaron. BAD. IDEA.

I tackled him off the beanbag he was sitting on and onto the floor, and pinned him down. "Bad idea, my boy."

He gave me the look again. "Ha."

I frowned. I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled them back, so he looked like he was like, Chinese with Botox injections or something. "HA. Try it now."

He tried. He failed. "Damn you," he said, but it sounded more like, "Bam ou."

That was it. I cracked up, and fell back, landing on the beanbag.

"Shut up, Caitlin," he said, smirking.

"Make me!" I giggled.

"I can make you laugh more," he said, inching closer.

I stopped laughing immediately. "Don't you dare, Aaron Sanchezz. Don't even."

He tackled me and started tickling my sides, and I erupted in laughter. "Stop it!" I screamed, laughing. He kept tickling. "Nooooooooo!" After I couldn't breathe well, he finally stopped, but I kept laughing.

He gave me that look. "Wow."

"Shut up," I said, giggling slightly. I jumped hard and hit my head on the bookcase next to me when the dryer buzzed. "OW." I got up and fetched his warm clothes, and promptly threw them at him.

"Ow!" he said as the zipper on his jeans hit him in the face.

"HA! That's what you get for tickling me."

Next thing I knew, the Hello Kitty towel was on my head, and I couldn't see. "AGH!"

When I finally got it off, Aaron was standing there in his boxers. I glared. "Damn you, Aaron. Damn you."

"Ha ha." He pulled up his jeans, and slid on his t-shirt, and my eyes stayed on him the entire time. When he finished, he turned to me. "What? See something you like?"

"Nope," I said, turning back to my computer. "I see something I love," I continued.

His arms came around my waist. "And so do I."

I giggled. "C'mon. We need to get ready. Dinner is at five, and it's three fifty five."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. The one meal at the end of the day, my boy."

"Shut up."

**AHA. Next chapturrrrrrrrr (XD) is the birthday and surpriseeeessss. Let me know in Reviews if you want a lemon. And tell your friends about this. I'm working hard on it. D:**


	7. Birthday night! Slightly mature! oo

**Aha. The birthday stuff. : O I'm gonna make two versions. Tell me if you want the lemon one, and I'll post it at the end or something. O.o**

**Chapter Seven**

As we pulled up to the resturant, Aaron's eyes widened.

"How expensive _is_ this place?"

"Thirty bucks for a bowl of soup. C'mon," I said, parking.

"THIRTY BUCKS?!" Aaron was flabbergasted.

"Yes, thirty bucks. But that's nothing compared to some stuff. And I can afford it completely. Now come on!" I stepped out of the car, and my black wedge heel almost made me kill myself. Aaron gave me a wide eyed stare over the top of the car, and I glared back, and started walking up to the doors. He caught up, and grabbed my hand as we walked in.

The smell of food caught me immediately. My mouth started to salivate. The stage and piano was set up in front of the table I had reserved.

When we reached our table, I could see that Aaron was observing the inside of the restruant. "Wow. This place is collossal."

I laughed. "Nice vocabulary."

"I actually have one, amazingly," he said, grinning.

"Mhm. Sure. If you say so." It was fun to tease him.

"Oh hush."

"Make me."

"Don't start this in the resturant." He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Fine. I'll continue it tomorrow," I giggled at him.

He was interrupted by the waitress coming to ask our orders. She kept checking him out. And it was pissing me off. Big time.

As she walked off after me coldly ordering our food, I turned to Aaron. He was wide-eyed again. "What?" I asked.

"You looked like you were going to rip out her eyes with your fork or something," he said quickly.

"Maybe because I was considering it. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you." I glared back at the waitress.

His eyes widened more. "Jealous, are we?"

I smacked his arm. "Shut up!"

"AHA! I was right. And _ow_." He rubbed his shoulder.

I stuck out my tongue at him. He stuck his out right back.

"Ahem."

We both turned with our tongues sticking out to see the waitress holding our food. Oopsie.

She sat it down, and walked away like we were crazy.

We both quickly turned to our food and took a bite, both of our shoulder shaking with suppressed laughter.

After we finished eating, I went up and talked to the manager.

Aaron gave me a weird look as I stepped up onto the stage and sat at the baby grand piano. "This is for my boyfriend, of whom I love _very_ much. Happy birthday, Aaron," I said, and started playing.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

I looked up at Aaron. His mouth was hanging open.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

Everyone was now staring up at me as I continued with the song.

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

Silent tears started to stream down my face because I was so happy.

_Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

I looked back up at Aaron. He was staring intently at me. I stared back as I finished the song.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

After the song ended, I practically flew off the stage and hugged Aaron. "I love you," I said after he squeezed me so tight I thought I was going to sufficate.

"I love you, too."

As we left the restruant and climbed back into my Volvo, Aaron asked, "So.. what now?"

"You'll see," I replied, backing out of the lot.

"I didn't know you could play piano and sing like that, " Aaron said, a bewildered look on his face.

"Well, now you do."

We pulled up to the club at 9:30, which gave us two-and-a-half hours to dance.

"Wow. A dance club?" he asked. "What's next? Disney Land?"

My eyes went all shifty. "Mayyyybeee.." I hopped out of the car and started walking, my dress swishing around my thighs.

Aaron caught up to me. "Could you stop walking so fast?"

"Slow person," I said, glaring. And then I started laughing.

"Oh, hush."

"Bleh."

As we walked into the club, the music engulfed us.

_She-she-she she lick me like a lollipop. Yeah, she lick me like a lollipop._

"Ahh. Finally _my_ music," Aaron said.

"BLAH."

"Blah right back," Aaron said, dragging me to a dark corner. We were the only ones over here, and Aaron pulled me close and started to move to the beat.

_But man I ain't eva seen an ass like hers. That pussy in my mouth had me lost for words. I told her back it up like berp, berp. Made that ass jump like jerp, jerp._

I was already getting sweaty from dancing so close to Aaron.

I grinned as "Man Eater" by Nelly Furtado started. Aaron rolled his eyes.

_Everybody look at me, me. I walk in the door you start screaming. Come on everybody whatchu here for? Move your body around like a nympho._

I was dancing _very_ fast and _very_ close to Aaron, and you could see he was enjoying _every_ minute of it.

_(come on) Maneater, make you work hard, Make you spend hard, Make you want all, of her love. She's a maneater, Make you buy cars,Make you cut cords, Make you fall real hard in love She's a maneater, make you work hard Make you spend hard, Make you want all, of her love She's a maneater Make you buy cars, Make you cut cords, Wish you never, ever met her at all._

We were _definately_ "dirty dancing" and enjoying it thouroughly.

After "Maneater" ended, I dragged Aaron over to a couch, and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How's your birthday so far?" I asked, trying to be heard over the loud music.

"It's wonderful. It's best because of the sexy lady on my lap," he said into my ear.

I shifted on his lap, blushing.

"Don't move like that," Aaron said, his eyes wide.

"Like.. _this_?" I did it again.

"Yes. Like _that_."

I started giggling. My plan was working.

"Poker Face" started playing, and I bolted back onto the dance floor.

_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. (She ain't got to love nobody.) P-p-p poker face. P-p-p poker face._

"God, I hate this song," Aaron said heavily.

"Too bad, buddy boy."

We continued dancing to Poker Face.. and then my hooker song (DON'T. ASK.) came on. "Low" by Flo Rida.

"Aw HELL YEAH!" I shouted as the song started.

"Like the song, eh?" Aaron asked.

"Duh!" I pop lock it dropped it, and Aaron's eyes widened.

_Dem baggy sweatpants and dem reeboks wit da straps. She turned around and gave that big booty a slap._

Aaron smacked my booty, and then I got _low,low,low,low,low,low,low._

Kay, I guess I was full on stripper dancing now. My dress was practically around my waist, and I was pretty much grinding into Aaron. Perfect. It was having the effects I hoped for.

As the song ended, I realized that it was about 11:50. It hadn't seemed that long, but we had to get to the next place.

I grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the car. In his eyes you could tell the feelings that were running through his body.

"Where to next?" he asked, rubbing my knee.

"Right here," I said, pulling up to the beach.

"The beach?"

"Mhm. Look at the moon," I said, stepping into the sand, and sliding off my shoes. We both looked up at the full moon in the starry sky. It was gorgeous. Aaron turned to me.

"It may be gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you," he said, and then kissed me.

Lets just say.. it went a little.. or a lot far on that beach that night. -wink-

**SHABAM. Happy Birthday. Though it's a LONG way away. XD Dun care. XD**


	8. OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! So hilarious XD

**:O Read and review, dudes.**

**Chapter Eight**

Last night, after the fun on the moonlight beach, we walked over to a little cove and crashed. This was where I was waking up at now.

I stretched, and the sun filtered through onto the blanket we were on. My hand bumped Aaron, and his eyes opened. It seemed as if he'd been awake for a while.

A smile covered my face, and I ran my hand over his bare shoulder. "Morning."

He smiled right back. "Morning." I noticed he put his boxers back on. I quickly grabbed my bra and underwear and put them on. He laughed.

"Cold?"

"A little," I said, as I pulled my dress over my head.

"Well, let's get back to your house, then," he suggested, pulling on his jeans. We couldn't find his shirt..

I peeked around the side of the cove wall, and saw that no one was there. Grabbing his hand, I dragged him/ran to the car.

After we'd both gotten into the car, Aaron said,

"Run much?"

"Not at all," I said, backing off the beach and turning on the radio.

_1,2,3,4! Hey. Hey. Foreva. Hey. Hey. Foreva. It's you, and me, moving at the speed of light, into eternity._

"I love this song." I continued to sing, turning up the mucis and opening the sun roof.

Soon I got Aaron singing. I was magical. (XDDD)

_And dance foevea eva eva, foreva eva eva, for eva eva eva, forever. Forever. _

My smile continued to grow the whole way home. Especially because it was a thirty minute drive, and I had the radio and Aaron. The two best things to have in a car.

I started laughing when "Hot" came on. Perfect.

"I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed," I sang at Aaron.

"You never said I could put my hand in your pants," he laughed, grinning.

"I give you _full_ permission."

He started laughing harder. What a great morning.

"You make me so hot! Make me wanna drop! You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop! I can hardly breathe! You make me wanna scream! You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby. You're so good to me, baby, baby. You're so good.."

"Isn't it funny that the radio can read your mind, Caitlin?"

"Hush." I smacked his shoulder as I pulled onto my street.

"Make me."

Pulling into the driveway, I shut the car off and turned to him. "Do we have to go through this again?"

"Yes."

"Loser."

"Shut up."

"Make me." His grin turned evil.

"Can do." My eyes widened. Shit.

I flew out of the car and ran into the house. "Nooooo!"

I could hear him laughing. "Yesss!" He shut the door as I ran into the kitchen. "Come baack."

"Neverrrr!"

He made a wicked witch voice. Idiot. "I'll get you, my pretty! And your little dress, too!"

I stuck my head out the kitchen doorway. "WTF?"

He started running at me.

"AHHHHHH!"

I scrambled up the stairs, and into my room.

The next thing I knew, Aaron had me pinned to my bed.

I huffed. "Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do to me?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Don't hurt yourself," I laughed.

He ignored that. "I'm gonna.." He looked right at me. "I'm gonna rape you with my tongue."

I swallowed. "It's not rape if it's willing."

"True.." I started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"No - idea," I gasped out between giggles. He rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." I continued giggling.

"Yep!"

He tried to wait out my bizarre laughing fit, but it didn't work. Aaron sighed, and then kissed me in an attempt to stifle the giggles.

I immediately reacted, kissing him back. I guess he knew what stopped my laughing, now. We wound up loosing clothes again. Heehee..

...............X.............

After a shower, we were downstairs eating spaghetti. Curtosey of Aaron.

"I miss Logan and Michi," I said, poking my food.

"Well, Logan's on a cruise, and Michala is in London," Aaron replied, stabbing his spaghetti in and attempt to get it on his fork.

"Aaron, it's already dead." He glared. I took his fork and spun it, getting the spaghetti. When I tried to give him his fork back, he opened his mouth. I stuck the fork in, and when he bit down, I let go, so he had a fork sticking out of his mouth.

As I took a sip of my water, he made a cross eyed glare at me, and I had to cover my nose and mouth. I ran to the sink and spit it out, as it ran down my face, and I collapsed on the floor in laughter, my eyes watering.

After Aaron managed to swallow, he started laughing at me.

I grabbed the table and pulled myself up so that he could only see my eyes on up, and glared. He laughed even harder.

God, this is the best dinner I've _ever_ had.

After the laughter died down, I climbed back into my chair, and we finished dinner.

Aaron said he'd be right back, so I started washing the dishes.

As I started washing my cup, two arms encircled my waist, and I dropped the cup, and soapy water shot up and covered my head. I turned around, and found Aaron, struggling not to laugh. I was frowning severely, so he grabbed a towel and stated wiping me off. He was still trying not to laugh. I stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" I glared. "Sorry."

After he'd gotten most of the suds off me, I turned around.

"Caitlin.. Come on. I'm sorry. I won't do- "

I cut him off by shoving a handful of soap bubbles into his face.

"Pay back is a bitch, honey," I said, mocking my old friend, Amy. His jaw was hanging open.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that, _honey_." Crap.

He took a handful of bubbles and shoved it in my face. I took another and threw it at him. He did it back. Oh great. A bubble fight.

I grabbed the hose attatchment and turned on the water. Aaron's bubble-clad hand stopped in mid-air. "I'll do it. I swear."

"Don't you even."

I pulled the handle a little and a bit of water squirted out. "I will. I swear."

He shoved the bubbles into my face, and I sprayed.

The water shot off his chest and hit me back in the face, so we both got soaked.

Aaron tried to grab the hose, which in turn sprayed both of us. "Give me the hose, Caitlin!"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I shouted, trying to get it. I sprayed myself in the chest. Why, oh WHY did I have to be wearing a white shirt at this moment?

He finally got the hose, and sprayed me with it. I screamed. "DAMN YOU AARON! DAMN YOU TO HELLLLLLLLLL!"

He finally stopped spraying me, and I bet I looked like a half-drowned cat. I stepped on his foot and stole the hose, and sprayed him back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YOUUUUU!" he shouted.

"YOU WISHHHH!" I shouted back.

"I ALREADY HAV -" and then he made a weird gurgling sound. I'm betting he got some in his mouth.

He smacked the faucet switch, and the water stopped spraying. I gulped, and took off out the patio doors, and ran to the drive way.

"Get back here!" he shouted, following me as I started running down the street.

"MAKE ME!"

As I ran by Mr. Criswell's house, he was standing there, watering his flowers. He looked up, and his mouth dropped as I ran by, and then as Aaron ran by, screaming at eachother, dripping wet, and covered in bubbles. He dropped the hose, and it sprayed him in the face. Ha.

"Oh, when I catch you, I WILL MAKE YOU!" Aaron said, running behind me.

"LIKE YOU'LL CATCH ME!" I curved and ran back past him. He stopped, and started following me again.

We ran back past Mr. Criswell, and he was still staring.

"Hi Mr. Criswell!" I said, running back past him and around my house.

"Hi Cait..lin..," he said, waving slowly.

By the time Aaron had come around the house, I had the hose on, and was aiming at him. He stopped in his tracks. "Not again."

I could see Mr. Criswell peeking over the top of his fence, holding a video camera.

"OH. YES. Again." I pulled the lever, and sprayed him full on.

"ARGHHHHHH! Stopp itttt!" Aaron was waving his hands, trying to keep the water away. FAILURE.

"NEVER! AHAHAHHAHAHHA!" I started running at him, chasing him, as we ran in circles.

Aaron managed to grab the hose, and yank it out of my hands. Oh no.

I started running back to the drive way, but I got hit with a jet of water. I kept on running, my feet now pounding the sidewalk, as Aaron chased me, spraying me. Mr. Criswell was still following with his camera. Damned long garden hose!

We were now standing in the middle of the street, and he was spraying me. And I was screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"As you said, PAYBACK IS A BITCH, HONEY!" He started laughing.

"DON'T STEAL MY LINES!"

He lowered the hose. I took that as my opportunity to run past him into the yard again. "Hey!"

Aaron chased me back, and yes, I do have a pool, and _yes_ he chased me _into_ the pool. Goddamnit!

Mr. Criswell was STILL filming us. My old social studies teacher, for godsakes!

Before Aaron could get back to the pool completely, I sucked in a big breath, and went under, shooting off the wall to the side he was sure to stand by. I came up for air one more time, and saw him coming around.

Up through the water, I could see him standing on the edge.

I shot up, grabbed his ankle, and yanked him into the pool. He screamed.

I could see him drop in, and shoot to the top. I came up for air, and grinned at him.

"And now you're wet."

"Like I wasn't already?!"

"AHHHH!" I said as he started swimming at me.

Now we were chasing each other in the _pool_.

WHEN WOULD IT END!?

**Pardon me as I go crack up and possibly pee myself from laughter. **

**AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Love you Aaron. XD Don't kill me when you read this.**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES! :D  
**


	9. Morning after and she's a hooker? XD

**XD **

**Chapter Nine**

**Link to Bustier in profile. Next chapter will be nice.. O.o  
**

**Slightly.. or a little more than SLIGHTLY.. mature chapter. :O Read with caution. XD  
**

After the "Epic Fight of July Twenty Seventh" that we had this afternoon, and having my old Social Studies teacher see my bra.. (Being mortified here..) we'd finally calmed down _after_ we tried to drown each other in the pool. Mr. Criswell is probably putting that up on YouTube. Just great.

My clothes still weren't dry. And the kitchen is like, under water. I'm gonna have to call the maids in the morning.

I came out to the living room, with my blanket around my shoulders and holding a bowl of popcorn. I sat down next to Aaron and pushed him a little. "Move over, couch hog."

"Psht. Me? Couch hog? YOU move over." He pushed back.

"YOU move over," I said, pushing back.

"Make me."

I threw popcorn at him. "There."

He glared. Aaron threw some at me. "You wanna play it like that?"

My jaw dropped. "You did not just do that." I threw some more at him.

"Yes. I did."

Oh god. Now it was a full on popcorn fight. WHY AGAIN?!

"Argh!" I said, throwing a whole handful at him.

We were still on the couch, and there was now popcorn everywhere.

As I tried to throw another, Aaron grabbed my wrist, and I dropped the popcorn on my lap.

"You're not playing fair, you know," I said, staring intently at him.

"I know. And I don't care." He grabbed my other wrist. "And you really don't care either, do you?"

I gulped. "Maybe."

"There's no_ maybe_ about it," he whispered, getting closer.

"_Maybe_ there is," I whispered back, my eyes flickering to his lips.

"I don't think so, Caitlin. There is _no maybe_ about it, when it comes to me. I can see that much." He continued to get closer.

"How do you see that, Aaron?"

"Because.. when I do.. _this_ - " He kissed me softly " - _you_ do _that_."

"Do.. what?" I was having trouble speaking.

"One, you can't stand, and two, you can't speak right," he whispered, almost right in my face.

"True.. But when _I_ kiss _you_.. you do almost the same thing," I said, and then kissed him softly right back.

We leaned back on the couch, having one of those movie make-out moments, when the lights went out.

Make it more movie like, why don't you? What's next? Jason coming through the door and killing us?

Aaron pushed my head farther into the couch. "Hold on," I muttered. He pulled away.

"Huh?"

"Did you not notice how funny it'd be if Jason came through the door and killed us?"

He looked at me like I was nuts. "It would?"

"Yes. It'd be just like a movie."

"Oh.. Riight." He was still giving me that look.

"Oh stop it." I grabbed his neck and pulled him down, and kissed him again.

You can bet where THAT led.. Over.. and over.. AND over.. (insert cough)

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was maybe 1:00 AM. I was breathing hard. So was Aaron. (I wonder why.. XD)

He kissed my sweaty neck, and I arched my back. After a few more small kisses, Aaron lay his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair.  
"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, babe," he replied, running his hand over my waist.

Soon we were both asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sunlight was barely filtering through the windows, when I fell off the couch.

"WHOA! Argh!" I now had a nice view of the ceiling.

Aaron's head was now blocking that view. "Well, good morning to you, too," he said, simling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My face is up _here_," I said, grabbing his chin and making him look at my _face_.

He grinned. "Maybe.."

"We are _NOT_ starting this again." He laighed.

"What if I want to?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm kinda.. NAKED."

"_Really_? I hadn't noticed."

"Fuck you, Aaron," I said tartly, crossing my arms.

"One, you shouldn't do that, and two, you wish." AGAIN with the eyebrows.

"And three, I did about _five_ times last night. Four, _STOP STARING!_" He laughed at me more.

"Why should I?" he asked.

I propped up on my elbows. "Because I said so."

"That doesn't mean anything," Aaron said.

I slid back from where Aaron was, and got up, running to the stairs. "You wanna stare? I'll give you something to stare at."

Once I got upstaris, I put on my lacy bustier and garter, panties, stockings, and stripper heels. I pinned up my hair and quickly put some mascara on.

Carefully coming down the stairs, I shook my hips as I walked, and made a side pose at the bottom.

"You like..?" I asked seductively.

Oh yeah. He _liked_. And I could see it.

He nodded quickly. I started to wonder if his eyes were going to pop out.

"And _now_ you have something to stare at, don't you?"

He nodded again. "Where'd you get the shoes?"

"Oh. Those. I was actually an exotic dancer for a month to piss my mom off."

"You _WHAT?!_" He was flabbergasted.

"Yep."

"..Can I see..?"

I giggled. "You know how the house is so big?"

Again, he nodded.

"Well.. one time when my mom was out, I had an extra room put in. My.. _fun _room. It has a pole. You'll get to see later." I winked.

"How long is later?"

"How long is that?"

"Eight hours?" He looked sad.

"Yep. The longer you wait, the better the rewarrrrd.." I smirked.

"I guess."

**NEXT CHAPTER YOU GET TO HAVE ME POLE DANCE BABY. XD**


	10. SAY WHAT? Matureishhhh

**God, Aaron. SO friggin impatient. XD **

**This gets PRETTY Mature.. XD Pole dancing is pretty mature, my dears. XD  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Aaron was being really impatient, so later had to come at six hours instead of eight. He's really really pushy when he's begging. I wish I had video-taped him begging. It was pretty great.

So, around 5:00 PM, we were heading down to my little "hidden room." I was in short black shorts, and a tanktop, and the hooker shoes. I turned to him as he shut the door, surveying the room.

It had red velvet on the walls, some things people shouldn't know about, and a pole.

Aaron was sitting in a chair, ready as hell. I rolled my eyes, and sauntered over to the stereo system on the wall, and pressed play.

_Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
(Let it rain)  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon! _

I slid down the pole with my back to it slowly, doing an eagle spread. His eyes widened.

_Shawty had apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
That baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I dropped down to the floor and then brought it back up slowly, popping out my booty. Then I dropped down slowly, and brought it back up quickly. I slapped my booty, and repeated the bottom drops.

_Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible,  
Professional,  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank role  
I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo'  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go (she had them)_

It was getting pretty explicit, and I'll leave that to your imaginations. (wink)

After my little pole dancing show, Aaron practically dragged me to the couch on the other side of the room. Before I knew it, I was sitting on his lap, and he was kissing me. I like this side. Maybe I should pole dance more often.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After a very interesting night, I woke up in my _mother's_ room of all places, draped across Aaron. What the hell happened? I am so confused. Rolling over, I found Aaron, staring at me. Again.

"How the fuck did we wind up in my mother's room, Aaron?" I asked quizzacally.

He looked around. "I have absolutely _no_ idea, but it was great." And there goes his cute grin. Ahh that grin does things to me. I squirmed. "Having problems?"

"Nope. Not at all." Yes. Yes I was.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Mhm. Suree. Nothing at all. If so, why're you squirming, eh?"

"No reason."

"MMmmmhmmmmm.."

"AGH shut up."

"Make m -"

I covered his mouth. "Aaron, say make me, and I will personally strangle you."

".."

"That's what I thought," I said, releasing his mouth.

"You should get aggressive more often."

I smacked myself in the face. Of course. I sighed. "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron."

"What, what, what?" he asked.

"You're an idiot, idiot, idiot," I said, staring at him.

"I am not, am not, am not," he said back.

"Are too, are too, are too."

"Not, not, not."

"YES, YES, YES."

"NO, NO, NO."

This continued back and forth until he covered my mouth with his hand. "MPH, MPH, MPH."

"Oh, give it up already," Aaron told me.

"Mphk mhe."

"Can be arranged, honey," he said, and then pinned me under him. He started to tickle my sides, and I started screaming and wriggling underneath of him.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed out, laughing. "I'm really ticklishhhh!"

"REALLY?!"

"EHHH FUCK YOUU!" I shouted, clawing at the bed.

"Ha." He tickled harder.

"I SURRENDER! MERCY! UNCLE! LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I surrendered, or I was gonna pee myself from laughter, or die of esphyxiation.

He finally stopped tickling me, and let me catch my breath. I turned to him. "I _hate_ you," I whispered.

"No you don't. You love me," he said, grinning.

I gasped. "SINCE WHEN!?"

"Since the day you met me." His grin turned smug.

"And how do you know _that_?" I was genuinely interested. He's odd, but he comes up with reasonble stuff every once in a while. And when I say once in a while, I MEAN ONCE IN A WHILE.

"Considering you couldn't talk when you met me, and I know you felt the electric current that hit when I accidentally -"

"Accidentally on PURPOSE."

"Shush. When I _accidentally on purpose_ grabbed your hand."

I propped up on my elbow. "Well, _I_ think _you_ were in love with _me_ since the day you met me.

"And how do you figure that?"

"I have no idea, but I could tell. It's just.. kinda.. I dunno. But I could.. feel it, I guess." It was weird, but true.

"You felt right then," he said, smiling.

"APPARENTLY." I sighed and rolled onto my back. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a pregnancy test."

**DUN. DUN. DUN. DUN. :O READ AND REVIEW PEOPLESS. **


	11. Sweet Little thing and the Answer

**Aaron.. you're SO impatient. XD NOW SHUT UP. XD**

**Chapter Eleven**

He almost fell off the bed. "You WHAT?!"

"Need a pregnancy test. I'm late." Crap crap crap crap crap crap.

"..Well.. when do you want to go get one?" He was so.. calm. It was.. weird.

"Uh.. sooner is probably better." I could so imagine if it's positive him passing out.

"Probably," Aaron said, sliding on his jeans.

On the way to Wal-Mart, it was pretty silent. Which is to be expected.

Once I bought it, we talked a little bit more in the car.

"So.. which time do you think caused it?" Aaron asked.

"Your birthday. Beach. No Magnum," I replied.

I heard him snort a little. I'm betting cos I said the brand instead of the word condom. "Right. Beach sex tends to have that happen.."

I giggled. Ha. Beach sex.

Once we got home, I went up to the bathroom, followed the directions, and was now waiting.

After five minutes had passed, I looked. And then screamed.

Aaron flew through the bathroom door, and I held it up.

_Positive_.

And then he hit the floor.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. I knew this would happen. I knew it. He's so.. Aaron.

Standing over him, I sprayed him with a water bottle, and he shot up. "WHAT?!"

"You passed out, dude," I said, stepping from over him so he didn't kill me when he stood up.

"REALLY? I didn't know that was why I was on the floor," he replied. "So.. We're having a baby?"

I patted my stomach. "No, _I'm_ having a baby. Not you. I'm the one with the ovaries."

"You know what I meant!"

"MAYBE I did, MAYBE I didn't," I said, a hint of a smile playing on my lips.

"I think you did." Aaron stepped closer.

"EHHHH Okay, I was being a smartass." He's so TALL.

He smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Don't think too much. It'll fry your.. wait.. too late." I smirked back.

"Yes, I know, my head is a black hole. No need to point it out, you know."

"I find reasons to point stuff out. Like.. uhm.. like my shoe laces are purple," I said, and then ran out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he said as I kept running. "You have PROBLEMS!"

"I KNOW!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, while laying next to Aaron, I had my hand resting on my stomach, and I was deep in thought, so when Aaron said, "Why are you still awake?" I about jumped out of my skin.

"Sorry," he said while I was catching my breath.

"I can't sleep," I told him, rubbing my stomach.

"Ohh. I see."

"Yes, it takes a genius to tell that I can't sleep, because I'm awake."

"Yes, I know, I'm so smart I should win the Noble Prize," Aaron said, snickering.

"Oh shut up," I muttered, rolling on my side.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Thought of any names?"

"Yeah. For a girl, Kaleigh Brie Addison. And I don't know about a boy," I mumbled, already getting sleepy.

"I like it." I could hear the smile in his voice.

After a minute of silence, he asked,

"You asleep?"

I mumbled incoherently.

"'Kay, I'll take that as an almost." He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight."

"Gniiii.."

**Ehe. Shortest chapter, and its a little sweetishhh thingyy. XD**


	12. Aww :D

**Chapter Twelve**

_**December 20**_

I'd now known Aaron for eight months. And I was now five months pregnant. I felt like a whale already.

My mom was still doing whatever she was doing in Japan. So I lived with Aaron at my house. It was like living _La Vida Loca_.

I was sitting in the chair, reading _Avalon_, when I saw Aaron creep into the kitchen and sneak upstairs by the staircase from the kitchen, holding a bag. Hmmm..

I put my book down and heaved out of the chair, and waddled upstairs. Yes, waddled.

Aaron was in _our_ room, doing something, when I cleared my throat. He jumped a foot in the air and almost fell over.

"Oh! Hello.."

"Whatcha doinnnn?" I asked, with my eyebrow quirked high.

"Nothin..." He looked paniced. Like I'd caught him as he was murdering someone.

"Did you kill someone or something?"

"Psht. No. Why as that?"

"Cos you're acting like you just did." I started laughing.

He was silent. "I'll be right back."

I followed him with my eyes as he walked to my bathroom, and then shrugged, and headed back downstairs. I'd find out soon enough.

*~*~*~*~*

_**December 23**_

Aaron was washing dishes in the kitchen, and I was reading a book in the living room again. I waddled out to the kitchen and sat in a chair next to him. "So. What's in the bag?"

"What bag?" he asked, playing dumb. But then again.. I wonder if he needs to PLAY.

"The bag you brought home three days ago," I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh,_ that _bag."

"What other bag is there?" I questioned.

"There isn't one," he replied, washing the plate faster.

"Mhm, sure."

"There isn't," he said, pulling the plug in the sink. He turned to me. "That's the only bag."

"Well, what's in it?"

"Stop being nosy, and you'll find out," Aaron told me.

"Fineeeeeeee. Bossy." I crossed my arms and stuck out my lip, and Aaron started laughing. "Shut uuuuuuuuuup!"

He kept laughing.

I made a pissed off face and threw a skittle from the little bowl that was on the table at him.

"Hey!" he laughed.

I threw another one. "Stop laughing!"

"Make me."

NOT. AGAIN.

I threw a handful of skittles at him.

"Gah!" He caught some of them and threw them back.

"HEY! DON'T THROW CANDY AT THE PREGNANT LADY!"

That made both of us crack up hard.

_**December 24**_

Aaron had insisted that we go out for dinner.

So, at the moment, I was sitting next to him, clad in a white sweater and jeans, as he drove. My sweater kept sliding off my shoulders father than it was supposed to. Stupid off-the-shoulder sweater.

"Stop fidgeting," Aaron said, grabbing my hand.

"Bleh."

"Bleh right back."

We pulled up to the restruant, and Aaron opened my door for me. "Thanks," I said smiling.

As we waited for our food, Aaron grabbed my hand and looked at me. "I love you," he said.

My smile was huge. "I love you, too."

As we waited for our food to come, we chatted about random things.

After eating, Aaron asked me to dance.

_Today is a winding road that's taken me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
(I tried)_

_I tried to read between the lines  
(I tried to look in your eyes)  
I want a simple explanation  
(For what I'm feeling inside)  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

I rested my head against Aaron's chest as we swayed back and forth in time to the music.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know  
(I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taken me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

Aaron made me sit down on my chair, and then he pulled box out of his pocket, and my heart stopped. He knelt down on one knee, and opened the box.

It was gorgeous. The ring had a white gold band, and a single heart shaped diamond in the middle.

"Caitlin Rachel Spencer, will you marry me?" Aaron asked, with a look of love in his eyes.

I moved my mouth, but no words would come out, so I settled for a firm nod.

A brilliant grin formed on his face as he slid the ring onto my hand.

I was now an engaged woman. A pregnant sixteen year old woman, but whatever. I was still engaged. YAY!

**Aha. I'm great. And yes, Aaron, I KNOW. I TOOK TOO LONG. GET. OVER. IT. XD**

**Ring Link will be in profile in a few minutes.  
**

**Read and review. ;D  
**


	13. Another sweet weird chapter xD

**Aaron, you're really fucking impatient. XD**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I had no idea that Aaron listened to _some_ kinds of my music. It's a first that I know. But, then again, he's confusing when it comes to music.

At the moment, we were listening to _Animals_ by Nickelback in my room. Ha. This song is so great.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We sittin in the back_

_And we just started gettin' busy when she_

_Whispered, "What was that?"_

_The wind, I think, cos no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin, "That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys; they're not in the ignition_

_Musta wound up on the floor while we was switchin positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missin_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissin_

Aaron laughed at me when I started playing air guitar and doing a headbang. I turned to him as the song ended.

"You know, I had no idea you listened to Gavin DeGraw, Justin Timberlake, J-Holiday, Akon.. well, Akon seemed to be more obvious, but JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE? I don't even listen to Justin Timberlake.. Much."

"Oh, ha ha. First you tell me I don't listen to enough of non-rap stuff, and now you're critisizing me. I don't know what to listen to," he said, joking.

"And Lifehouse? And ROBIN THICKE?"

"Okay, you can stop now."

"Sorry. It's just surprising," I told him.

"At least I'm not like _you_, who listens to The Veronicas, Chris Brown, Flo Rida, Lil' Mama, Nickelback, and Paramore _all at once_." He looked down at me.

"Bite me."

He started laughing.

"What'd I do this time?" I asked.

"The look on your face was great," Aaron laughed.

"Shush."

"Bleh."

"BLEH BACK!"

Now I joined him in laughing. God, we were weird.

After the laughter died down, I crawled off my bed, and waddled to my computer, opening iTunes.

"Whatcha doin'?" Aaron asked, watching me.

"Finding a song. Stand up," I told him, clicking on the mouse.

_I gotta see you boo  
And the heart's all over the world tonight,  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight  
I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the heart's all over the world tonight,  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight_

He laughed as I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. "I should have guessed."

"Ha. Saying Chris Brown got me thinking about this song," I explained as we swayed to the beat.

_Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure.._

"I don't really have that "Hot Little Figure" anymore," I said, patting my stomach.

"It doesn't really matter to me, you know, considering it's _my_ baby." He kissed my forehead, and I smiled.

"True.. Unless it's one of those alien/predator babies," I laughed.

He started laughing, too. "You're so weird."

"You don't really care."

"Not really."

"Good. Cos it's not gonna go away. You're stuck with the weirdness," I told him, looking up.

"That's fine with me, because you're stuck with me. "

"I'd rather be stuck with you than with Edward Cullen," I said.

"..Don't tell me you're a _Twilight_ freak too." His eyes widened.

"You're lucky that you caught me _after_ that," I muttered. "I used to be.. uhm.. _completely and utterly obsessed_ with it."

"Thank God you're not anymore."

"I know. It was.. scary." We both exchanged a glance and started laughing.

It's so great to be in love.


	14. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D Special nice little weird chapter. xD**

Chapter Fourteen (HA. Fourteen.. Feb Fourteen.. Ironic. xD)

I streteched and almost elbowed Aaron in the nose. He moved his head just in time, considering my back was against his chest, and his head was _very_ close, it was amazing.

"Sorry!" I said, turning my head to see him.

"It's okay," he said, and kissed my lips softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey," I replied back, smiling.

He smiled back and rubbed his hand over my growing stomach. I sighed happily, and splayed my fingers out over his and kissed him softly.

**********

Around noon, I got this _really_ insane brownie craving.

Getting up out of the chair was kinda difficult, but I managed it. I waddled out into the kitchen and got out what I needed.

As I was trying to flatten the brownie powder so I could get more in, Aaron came up behind me, and as I turned, powder flew out of my hand and smacked him in the face. My jaw dropped, and the first words out of my mouth were, "Shit! I'm sorry!"

He piced some out of the bowl and threw it in _my_ face.

OF course.

I threw some back at him.

It was a full on brownie fight.

There was brownie dust flying so fast, I couldn't see. All I could smell was chocolate.

As I brought my arm back to fire, Aaron grabbed my wrist, and the powder dropped on my head and down the back of my shirt.

Next thing I knew, I was having a _very_ tasty chocolate kiss.

When we pulled apart for air, I surveyed the room. Chcolate. EXPLOSION. .. Crap. Gonna have to call the maids again.

I looked in the bowl. Enough powder for _one_ brownie. GREAT.

"Eh!" I squealed. Aaron jumped.

"What?"

"I wanted BROWNIES GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted, pouting.

"You could just.. lick your lips, ya know? They've got brownie mix all over them," he pointed out.

I glared. "Or I could just lick you."

He gulped. "..Or you could do that.."

I grinned. "Which would you prefer?"

"You can do.. both.." His eyes were wide.

I licked my lips, and they got wider. "Yummy." I took the few steps over to him and kissed him. "Even yummier."

He laughed.

*********

After we got cleaned up, which was QUITE hard, considering if you get it wet, it turns into chocolate.. We were snuggling under a blanket on the couch.

"Hey, Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the only guy I've ever slow danced with," I said.

"Really?" He looked like this was amazing news to him.

"Mhm. No one ever asked me to," I replied.

"Wow. I would have," Aaron told me, resting his head on mine.

"Yay. I feel special now."

He laughed. "You're so weird, you know that?"

"You don't really care, do you?" I laughed too.

"Not really."

"That's what I thought."

He patted my thigh. "Hey. Go upstairs and put on a dress or something, kay? Don't come down until I call for you."

I raised my eyebrow. What was he up to? "Okay.."

Aaron helped me upstairs, and then left me standing in my room, thinking about what to wear.

I turned my radio on, and of course_, Man Eater _was playing_. _

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars,  
Make you cut cords,  
Make you fall real hard in love  
She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard,  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
Make you buy cars,  
Make you cut cords,  
Wish you never, ever met her at all._

I was rummaging through my closet of maternity clothes looking for a dress. I finally found one after searching for what seemed like forever.

It was tangerine and went to my knees, with a tied front, and a v-neck. Slipping it on, I wondered if I needed shoes or not.

I put my hair up in a crown of curls on my head, and some light orange eyeshadow.

I grabbed the shoes just in case, and sat down on my bed.

A little while later, "Caaaaaiiiittlliiiinnnn!" rang up the stairs. I opened my door and walked down the stairs slowly, and as I came further down, my eyes got bigger.

The whole downstairs was covered in candles. The room was glowing. Literally. I looked around, my mouth open in awe. I heard my shoes hit the hardwood floor. I don't get how I missed the couches being pushed across the room, because they were lined against the wall in a big square. I could faintly smell chicken alfredo in the kitchen. I walked across the floor with my dress ruffling around my legs to the kitchen door, and peeked in.

The table was set with two plates, a glass of wine for him and a glass of white grape juice for me (DAMNED PREGNANCY), and a tall candle in the middle.

Aaron was standing at the stove, finishing the chicken.

He turned around and saw me, and almost dropped the plate. "Whoa."

I looked down at my dress. "Too bright?"

"Far from it. You look gorgeous." He smiled as he put the chicken on the plates.

I blushed. "You look pretty hot yourself." I gestured to the nice shirt and black jeans he had on. "Nice socks." He had on black socks that said Hanes on them.

"Yeah."

I smiled. "It smells really good. So, you actually know how to make something other than spaghetti and a sandwich?"

"Oh ha. Yes. I do. But this is about it for my culinary skills." I laughed.

"You're such a dork." He grinned.

"You love me."

I hugged him. "Yeah."

Aaron pulled out my chair and I sat down. "It looks good. But I want wine." I laughed a little. "My mom once said she was gonna turn me into an alcoholic considering I drank a lot when I was younger," I told him, cutting into the chicken.

"Wow. How often were you drunk?"

"Maybe.. ten times a year?" He dropped his fork.

"Damn."

"Shut up," I said, sticking a peice of chicken in my mouth. "Damn this is good."

Aaron grinned again. "Thanks."

After dinner, Aaron ran upstairs and brought down a few of my CDs.

He placed one of them into the stereo system, and pressed play.

_Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinkin about you all day long  
And I can't wait for shorty to come through  
From your lips and back up to your eyes  
My hands on your hips when we grind  
I'm fantasizin bout what I'm gonna do to you  
Got me fiending for her love can't lie  
Man you should see how she got me  
Spendin all this time with her  
And I couldn't leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns me to a fool  
Tell me what a man needs to do  
_

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my forehead as we started to sway back and forth. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_  
Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind  
I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind._

We continued to dance to the song as Aaron whispered sweet nothings in my ear that made me giggle.

I could swear this was the best Valentine's Day ever.

After "Suffocate" ended, I told Aaron to hold on while I picked a song.

"Oh my God," he laughed as the song started.

_MC, uh, uh, uh In the place to be  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

I shimmied my way back to him.

_'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I.._

I shook my hips to the beat.

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body._

Apparently this song had an effect on Aaron. It was pretty obvious, actually. But then again, maybe it's just me.

**Haha. Happy Valentine's Day, honey. AND I LOVE YOU MORE. :O xD**

**Read And Review. :3  
**


	15. Chapter Fifteen ALREADY! XD Its odd

**Hope your V-day was great. : D I'm gonna write more so Aaron doesn't nag me when he gets on. xD Sorry it took so long. I been busy.  
-shifty eyes-**

Chapter Fifteen

Aaron was sitting in front of my colossal TV, pawing through my video games. "YOU HAVE ROCK BAND?!"

"Yes. I have RockBand. Don't wet yourself," I said, getting off the couch.

"Can we play?" He sounded like a kid who just saw a giant cookie.

"I guess." I opened the closet and dragged out the guitar and drums. "Guitar or drums?"

"Drums."

"Let's watch us fail!" He laughed at me.

"You're really weird."

"You've said that like, five times today," I told him, turning it on.

"I'm only speaking the truth," Aaron defended.

"Pshtffahhhh." He gave me _the look_. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing.."

I started the game and ignored him.

"We're playing Beat It by Fallout Boy even if you hate it. Deal with it." (I have no idea if its on there, and IDC if it is or not. DEAL WITH IT. xD)

Aaron started the drums. And then I did the riff. Fun. (XDD)

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it_

_You better run, you better do what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it_

"You're actually good at this," Aaron said, beating on the drums.

"ACTUALLY? Psht. It's more like you who should be saying that about yourself. Considering I play guitar, I should be able to do this."

"You play guitar _too_? What can you NOT do?"

"Play the drums."

He laughed.

"Shut up, and play the drums."

"Can do. Considering I can _play them_." Aaron smirked.

I paused the game, and smacked him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"For teasing me. Now, get ready. I'm changing the song cos you're mean," I said, whining on purpose.

I selected _Addicted_.

We had so much fun yelling at each other the whole time as we missed something. All in all, it was a fun afternoon.

But now was even better. We were snuggling on the couch after dinner, watching a movie that had me screaming my head off and hiding my face in Aaron's chest.

Aaron was either laughing at how far fetched it was, or at me. I couldn't tell. At least he had his arm around me.

After I'd screamed for the billionth time, Aaron asked,

"Do you want me to turn it off?" God. That voice of his made me wanna melt.

I nodded into his chest. Man, I'm such a chicken shit. His hand slid up and down my back, and I relaxed a little.

"I'm such a chicken," I said.

"No you're not. You're a girl." Bad move.

"What the hell does that mean, eh?" I demanded.

"I .. uh.. it just.. means.. you're more.. susceptible.. for.. freak outs?" He looked scared.

"ARE YOU SAYING I OVER REACT?!" 'Kay, maybe I do.. but.. shut up!

"No.. what.. saying.. SHUT UP AARON!" he shouted and then covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yes. SHUT UP Aaron." I then started laughing my _ass off_.

"What's so funny?" he muttered through his hand.

"You're acting - like - me!" I gasped out between laughs.

"OH NO! Someone shoot me now!" he screamed.

I smacked him with a pillow.

"HEY! What was that for?" He held his hands up, ready for another blow to the head with the pillow that was still clutched in my hand.

"For you being mean." I laughed again. And then smacked him.

"GAH!"

"Word theif."

"Pillow smacker lady person dog thing."

"..What?"

"..I have.. _no_.. Idea whatsoever." He looked up at me; I had the pillow ready to smack with.

I blinked. God. When he gave me that.. stare.. I couldn't think straight. I know for a fact that I dropped the pillow, cos I felt it land on my foot.

"Breathe," he said quietly as I realized I wasn't breathing at all.

I inhaled, and then exhaled. "That's better."

Yes. Breathing was good. I scooched closer to Aaron - which wasn't as close as I would like, considering my belly was kinda.. enormous - and sat down on his lap.

"See? Isn't this better than walloping me with a throw-pillow?" Aaron asked, putting his hands on my waist.

"Not yet it's not," I said, leaning in.

He met me halfway, and as our lips met, fireworks shot through me. It got stronger every time I kissed him.

I'm not exactly one for soul-mates, but if I had one, he was _definitely_ it.

**God, Aaron. Don't eat me. :O I'm done, alright?! XD**


	16. Woow XDDD

Chapter Sixteen

At the current time, I was standing in the shower, thinking. About what? My mom.

She worked all across the world, and was currently in Japan. And yes, I am ruch, so that was how I was sixteen, living alone with my seventeen year old boyfriend.

I sighed. It was maybe ten at night, and I'm pretty sure Aaron was asleep. He'd had a tough day at school. _I_, because I was pregnant, had a tutor come while Aaron was at school.

I looked down at my left arm, and at the array of scars. I hadn't done anything for a long time. Not since right after I met Aaron. He was the only thing keeping me alive. If I lost him.. I don't know what I'd do.

Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel, which was kinda hard, considering the tummy, and opened the door to my bedroom.

As expected, Aaron was lying across half of my bed, the sheets tangled around him, dead asleep. I smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I tip-toed across my room to my drawers, trying not to wake him, when he said,

"Hello there."

I almost fell over.

"Hiiii. I thought you were sleeping," I said, digging through my drawer furiously.

"I was almost asleep. Thanks for waking me up with your notoriously loud tip-toeing," he muttered, turning over.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

I threw a shirt at him. He didn't move. I guess I made him shut up.

After getting dressed, I climbed into bed next to him. He threw the shirt at me. Of course. I threw it off the bed and snuggled close to him. He was warm.

Aaron wrapped his arm around me.

"Goodnight," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"Te quiero bebé," he said.

I smiled. I loved it when he spoke spanish. I muttered what I knew in response. "Con todo mi amor."

Then we were both out like a light.

---------------------

Ahh, Saturday morning at last! I tried to get up, but Aaron practically had me pinnned to him. GREAT! And I had to pee. I tried to pry myself from under him. That didn't work. I pushed on his side. That didn't work either. Okay, I had to pee BAD. I sucked a lungful of air in, and then whistled. LOUD.

Aaron shouted and fell off the bed. By the time he could see me, I was closing the bathroom door.

I could hear him muttering. I caught, "Fuck, that was loud," and, "Goddamnit."

As I opened the door, a slipper came flying in my direction. I caught it, thankfully.

"Damn you," Aaron said, sitting on the bed.

"WHAT!? I had to pee! You wouldn't let me go!" I crossed my arms.

"So the reson I can't hear is cos you had to PEE?!" His voice was incredulous.

"Would you rather have had me pee in bed?"

"No." He was smirking.

"Exactomundo. Now, scooch over," I said, practically pushing him off the bed.

"I've fallen off beds enough in one day, thank you. I'd rather not repeat it," Aaron said, glaring.

"But it makes an amusing sound! Like.. wet dog slapping the pavement." I got the weirdest look I have _ever_ seen at that moment.

".._WHAT_?" His eyes were bugging out.

"No.. more like.. latino boy falls on wooden floor.. if you think about it." His facial expression read, " I'm gonna go call the psychward and get you a pretty little jacket that makes you not move." (I have them on speed dial. XDD)

"Don't give me that look," I said. He stood and walked from the room slowly. "WHAT?! Was it something I said?!"

(XD No, it was something you ate. xD)

A while after I creeped the shit out of Aaron, we were watching "Wall-E" while cuddling on the couch. Aha. Little robots are so cute.

"Hey, Aaron?" I asked innocently.

"..Yes?" he replied warily.

"Can we get a robot named Wall-E?"

"No." He then laughed at me. "You're so weird."

I grinned. "You love me anyhow."

"No, I hate you, stupid," he said, smirking.

"I hate you more," I replied, craning my neck further to see him.

"I highly doubt that," Aaron said smugly.

"I don't. I know for a fact that I hate you more. Considering I sign my papers when my tutor is here with Caitlin Sanchezz. I think I win." Ha. Beat that.

"Niiiice. Well, I got bored the other day, and your name is all over about three sheets of paper." Ahh, stupid boy had to bea - WAIT.

"Hang on," I said, crawling off his lap and going to the kitchen. I grabbed my green notebook, and came back. I shoved the back of it in his face. "I. WIN."

On the back, it said, "I heart Aaron" so many times I couldn't write it anymore on it. There was no more _room_.

His eyes were huge. "_DAMN_," he said as I climbed back onto his lap. "You win."

"YAY!" I clapped my hands. "What's my prize?"

He kissed my lips lightly. "That was your prize."

I sighed happily and lay back against his chest to finish watching the movie.

---------------

When I woke, it was dark-ish, and I was alone, with my face into the couch. There was a light coming from the kitchen, and the sound of clanging pots and running water.

I sat up slowly. "Aaron?"

"In the kitchen," he called. Since when does he use the kitchen?

I got up slowly. My stomach was getting huge. I was already six months pregnant. Only four to go. Fun. [and if anyone ever noticed, it IS ten months. Fourty weeks? TEN MONTHS. Do the math.] I waddled over to the door, and peeked in. Aaron was cooking. Wow. It's a miracle. Aha! He's using a cookbook. Of course.

"'Cha makin'?" I asked, walking in.

"Food."

"Be more elaborate, man." I stood next to him and rested my hands on my stomach.

"The kind you eat," he responded, going to the stove.

I looked at the cookbook cos Im that intelligent. "Ooh. Lasagna."

"Goddamnit." He laughed. "I forgot you could read."

I grabbed a nearby spoon and smacked him. "I'm amazed YOU can read."

"Hey! That hurt. And that was _mean_." His face was a mask of mock sadness.

"Don't you _even_ give me that puppy dog face, Aaron. It doesn't work on me." ..Okay.. It doesn't work for anyone BUT him. Anyone else can beg me until they die and it won't work. He can beg for like, two minutes, and I'll crack. It's sad.

"Yes it does." He gave me one of those wicked smirks.

"Fine. Maybe it does, but don't you even start with me. I have a spoon and I am _not_ afraid to use it, mister." I waved the spoon around as I said this.

He pulled out a fork. "And I have a fork. So don't you even go there." I could tell he was struggling to keep a straight face as he said this.

I smacked him with the spoon. "Oh yeah! I went there!" I said, mocking Hannah Montana.

"You so should not have gone there," Aaron said, with a gay lisp, and poked me with the fork. I smacked him. He poked me. I smacked him, he poked me.

By now, we were trying to kill each other with kitchen utensils.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS._

We both turned around. Oh. Shit.

The pot of water had boiled over and there was boiling water everywhere and a lot of sizzling going on. I started laughing hysterically while Aaron ran to turn off the stove.

He turned around to glare at me. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"Fine. I guess we're having take-out for dinner."

**Haha. xD Im so mean to Aaron. XDDDDD Iluu. READ AND REVIEWW :D**


	17. Funny Funny funny XD

Chapter Seventeen

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I rolled over to grab the phone beside my bed, and hit talk.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!"

I almost dropped the phone.

"LOGAN!" I squealed into the phone. Lucky me Aaron was already at school.

"Haaaaay. Sorry I'm not back yet.. I'm kinda in the Carribean at the momento," she said. I could hear birds in the background.

"Oh you suck. I'm here, in California, in January. OH! Speaking of, I'm Engaged." I had to hold the phone away when she screamed, or loose my ear. "Yeah. Don't scream anymore." I laughed.

"Oh ha. When was it?"

"Christmas."

"AWWWWWW! That's so _sweet_." You could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah." I smiled at the memory.

"So, how big are you, preggo eggo?" she asked, snapping her gum.

"THANKS. I feel like a fat-ass whale, but Aaron says I'm not _that_ big. But then again, I have to waddle. And I'm only six months. It's not fair!" I told her, putting on a pair of pj pants.

"Haha. Funny. Well, I have to go. Skyler wants the phone. So does Hayden. Ily and I miss ya. Tell Aaron I said hi."

"Kay. And tell Hayden and Skyler hi. I miss you too, and ilym. Bye, Logerr-Face," I said, and hung up.

Well, at least I've heard from Logan now.

I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal and waited for my tutor.

An hour passed, and I was still waiting for my tutor. Why must men be oh, so slow? I mean, seriously.

I was getting really bored. By the time noon rolled around, I was playing Rock Band on the couch.

I guess I finally fell asleep, because around four thirty, someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Caitlin? Wake up," Aaron said, continuing to shake my shoulder.

"I'm up, I'm up," I muttered. I opened my eyes. Whoa. He was like, really close to my face. "Uh.."

He smiled. "Where's your tutor?"

I slowly sat up, making sure to not bump into his head, and said, "He never showed up. I've been alone and bored all day."

"That's odd. You hungry?" I could smell McDonalds. My mouth started to water.

"Yes. Extremely. Now, give me the McDonalds, or die."

He tossed me a Big Mac and I literally attacked it. He dropped his french fry. I turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I haven't eaten all day and I'm feeding for two, so shut the hell up," I said, eating some more.

"Can do," he replied, and started eating.

After dinner, and some more mild bickering, we were sitting on the couch, telling each other about our day. I went first, cos mine was boring.

"Uhm.. I woke up cos Logan called. She says "Hi" by the way. Uhm, I ate a bowl of cereal.. I played Rock Band.. was bored out of my mind, fell asleep, and now here I am." Aaron yawned.

"No wonder you fell asleep." He laughed. I flicked him. "My day was pretty boring. Except this one kid asked everyone "Can I punch you in the face?" every time he spoke to them. It was hysterical. But other than that, my day has been about as boring as yours has been." I started laughing hysterically at the "Punch you in the face" part. "What's so funny?"

"Punch - you - in - the - face?" I choked out between giggles.

"Yes. Speaking of.. Can I kick you in the face?" I could tell he was struggling to keep a straight face.

I thought of something to say. "Can I smother you with my chest?"

"Yes."

And that was the end of our fuses. We just _burst_ out laughing. Total screaming laughter. The people next door probably thought that someone was being murdered. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, and Aaron's face was turning red.

"Oh wow," I said once we'd finally stopped laughing. "I haven't laughed that hard in forever."

"Me either," Aaron said.

We'd wound up on the floor and we were both staring at the cieling.

"Smother me with your chest?" He snorted. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"Oh, what a way to die," Aaron said happily, which sent us into another round of laughing.

**Hope you enjoyed. xD**


	18. Bathtub and Baby Feet

**Chapter Eighteen**

I sighed and sank further into the water. While waiting for Aaron to get home, I'd decided to take a bubble bath. And _damn_ it was nice. I vaguely heard the front door close.

"Caitlin?" Aaron's voice called up the staris.

"I'm up here!" I called back. I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"_Where _up here?" he asked, just outside my bathroom door.

"In here," I said.

He opened the door and went wide eyed at the sight of me in a giant tub filled with bubbles.

"Join me. The water's steamy.." I trailed off, moving my hands through the water.

"You sure the tub is big enough for us two?" He had his hands on the bottom of his t-shirt, ready to pull it off.

"Mhm." I nodded. "You can fit three people in it."

Next thing I knew, Aaron was in the tub with me.

"Ahh," he said. "This feels so good on my muscles."

I told him to turn around, and I started massaging his neck.

"How was your day?" I asked quietly.

"Same-old same-old," he answered, resting his head back on mine.

I moved my hands to his upper back.

"That feels _good_."

I giggled. "It's supposed to." I trickled the warm water of his shoulders and moved my hands to the middle of his back.

"How was your day?" he asked, his voice slightly strained.

"Max still didn't show up, so I was online most of the day. And then almost a minute before you got home, I got in the tub." I kissed his wet neck softly.

"What a nice surprise," Aaron replied quietly. He turned to face me. "Could you move for a second?"

I moved over, and he took my spot. I sat on his lap and put my head on his chest. He kissed my hair, and rested his hands on my stomach.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I murmured, turning my head to kiss him.

-------------

After the bath and dinner, we were laying in my bed, snuggling under the covers. It didn't take long for both of us to fall asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night when it felt like someone had poked me. I waited a minute or so. It happened again, and I sat up against the head board. I must've woken Aaron, because he asked,

"What's wrong, babe?"

I held up my finger in a motion to be quiet as it happened again. I pulled up my shirt and put my hand on my stomach.

What felt like a tiny, little foot touched the palm of my hand, and I gasped.

"What?" Aaron asked, sitting up.

I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. Sure enough, a minute later, Kaleigh kicked again.

"She kicked," Aaron said in amazement.

I nodded with tears in my eyes, and my hand over Aaron's. He brushed away my tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy," I said, smiling in the darkness. He kissed me softly.

"So am I." To my stomach, he said, "Knock off all the kicking so your mommy can get some sleep." I laughed. "I love you," He said to both me and Kaleigh.

"We love to too," I said, and lay back down.

Right before I was completely asleep again, I felt Kaleigh's goodnight kick, and I patted my stomach.

I love you too.

**SHEBAM. xD Sweet little thing for you. And Aaron, don't kill me cos I made you sound sweet. It's not my fault you actually are. x] And yee. Kicking babies. So cool. Read and revieww. x]**


	19. Strawberries and Goodyear blimps XD

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was two weeks after I'd felt Kaleigh's first kick, and I was now seven months pregnant. I felt _huge_. Seriously. Like a blue whale. Ginormous. Like a school bus _combined_ with a whale.

"God, I'm so _fat_!" I whined, turning to view my whole body in the mirror.

Aaron walked up behind me. "You are not fat." He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his hand on my stomach. "You're gorgeous."

"I look like the Good Year Blimp," I fought back.

"If you look like a blimp, you're the prettiest blimp I've ever seen."

"You're such an idiot," I said to him, turning away from my reflection.

"It's the truth," he said, and kissed my forehead.

"Which? The blimp or you being an idiot?" I giggled.

"The blimp part."

"Now, now. Lying is bad," I said, giggling.

"Shut up," Aaron told me, laughing.

"Make me," I said, furrowing my brow.

He reached out and started to tickle me.

I squealed. "Okay! OKAY!"

He wrapped his arms back around me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, and kissed me.

--------------------

I was sitting on the couch, while Aaron was sitting in the chair. We were watching MTV Cribs. Aaron had a bowl of strawberries on his lap. I turned to him.

"Yo, dude. Give me a strawberry."

"Okay." He _threw_ one at me, and it hit me smack dab in the middle of the chest. He covered his mouth.

"No. I mean.. not in my _boobs_. I mean my _mouth_, you dip shit!" I opened my mouth.

He threw. He missed. This one hit my head. "WHAT PART OF MOUTH DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"No comprendé," he said, smirking.

"Will you _comprendé_ it when I steal your strawberries?" I threatened.

"Nuuuuu. Don't steal my strawberries."

"Yee. I'm gonna steal yer strawberries."

I stood up, ready to attack. He brought his leg up and sheltered the bowl.

"Don't touch my strawberries." He looked hilarious.

"What if I do?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"Uhm.. I'll.. I dunno. But don't touch them." He looked serious.

I bent over the chair so I was eye level with him. "Can I _please_ have a strawberry, Aaron?"

He blinked. ".."

"_Pleasee_?"

He held up a single strawberry. "But.. you have to kiss me to get it." He stuck the front of the strawberry in his mouth.

I took the other half, and bit through it, kissing him in the process. I stood up completely and waddled to the kitchen.

"SUCCESS!" I squealed.

I could hear Aaron's roaring laughter in the living room. And then the sound of glass breaking. And then,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY STRAWBERRIES!"

**LMAO. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Based on actual happening. xD Strawberries lmao. xD **

**Sorry it's so short. Just a little filler chapter. xD**


	20. Late Nights and Tickle Fights

**Chapter Twenty**

**I'm sorta going by months. Sorta. After the next few, I'll go back to the regular few days and such. But.. I don't wanna bore you all to death. xD**

I yawned. I was finally eight months pregnant. And God, I was huge. Apparently Kaleigh was laying sideways instead of head first, so.. that's why I looked like a blimp with clothes on. And I found that highly unfair. After this was all over and done with, I swore to myself I'd get a fake pregnant belly and make Aaron wear it for a day and make him _see_ how miserable I was. He kept telling me it wasn't that bad. He has no idea.

It was maybe eleven at night, and I just absolutely couldn't sleep. I had chills, and a runny nose, and I kept coughing like I had a hair-ball. Once again, I'll use the word "miserable" to describe me. I was actually thinking about taking a hand-full of sleeping pills so I could sleep, but I knew I couldn't cos of one thing: Kaleigh. Which sucked. No offense to my daughter, but..

I WANTED SLEEP SO BAD.

Aaron had no idea I was still up. He was in a total k.o. Which was so completely and utterly _unfair_. _I_ was the pregnant one. _I_ deserved sleep. I mean, he did too, but c'mon people! I'm so tired.

I got out of bed and went over to my computer, yawning the whole time.

After turning it on and getting online, I sat down.

I was typing on the story I was writing when a voice said,

"Can't sleep?"

and I jumped about a foot in the air. Roaring laughter sounded from behind me, and Aaron came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I apologize for scaring the shit out of you, but you woke me up when you got out of bed," he said, starting to rub my shoulders.

I started typing again, waiting for my heart to stop beating like mad.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm just being all insomniac-ish again," I muttered, staring at the screen.

There was no light in my room other than the light radiating from the computer screen, so my room looked quite interesting in the pale glow.

"What're you typing?" Aaron asked, sitting down beside me.

"A story I'm working on," I replied, still typing, and trying not to look at him.

I didn't want to look at him because : A) He'd see how miserable I was. B) I looked like crap. C) He'd see that I'd been crying. D) I didn't really feel like being seduced. (XD)

"What's it about?"

"Hmm?" I'd spaced off while thinking about why I didn't wanna look at him.

"What's your story about?" he asked a second time.

"Oh. Right. Stuff."

"That's too vague," Aaron said, patting my thigh.

"It's about me and you," I said, surrendering.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

He put his hand on top of mine and stopped my typing. He grasped my chin and turned me to look at him.

"You've been crying," he said quietly. "Your eyeliner is smeared everywhere."

I turned my head away. "I'm fine."

"Why were you crying?" he asked, turning my head to face him again.

"Just thinking," I murmured.

"About?"

I'd turned to fully face him by now. "Well.. I can't sleep, so there's that. But then.. my thoughts went out of control. And random memories came flying in. Bad.. memories. So I started crying. And.. I'm sorry that I'm being .." I trailed off.

"Being what?" In the light from the screen I could see that he was staring at me. Directly at me.

"I don't know a good word for it. But I'm sorry."

He hugged me to his chest tight. "You're not doing anything wrong. And I'm betting it's just the pregnancy hormones," Aaron said, kissing the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, and wiped my eyes. "I just feel bad for being all sad, because I'm good at bringing other people down with me when I get like this."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He wiped my eyes. "C'mon. Try and go back to bed."

I yawned. "Alright." I shut the computer and crawled back in next to Aaron. I lay my head on his bare chest and wrapped my arms around him. He was so warm. I kissed his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

--------------

The next morning, I went flying to the bathroom and was violently sick. "Ughhh.."

Aaron was holding my hair back. "Are you sick?"

"No. It's morning sickness," I told him after I washed out my mouth.

"Morning sickness? At eight months of pregnancy?" He looked confused.

"My mom did it too. I was hoping it wouldn't happen to me, but it obviously has." God. I had hoped I was done with morning sickness when it'd ended around five months. Apparently my mom passed the damned gene or whatever the hell it was to make this happen on to me. Screw her.

We went downstairs and Aaron made me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I said, sipping on it. "Are you going to school today?"

"No." He plopped down next to me. "I'm gonna stay home with you today."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"It's no problem really. I'd rather do anything than go to school," he said, laughing.

"Haha." I took another drink. "You're such an idiot."

"You love me anyway."

"Maybe."

"There's no _maybe_ about it," Aaron said.

"_Maybe_ there is.. _Maybe_ there isn't," I replied, smirking.

He mocked me. "Lying is bad," Aaron retorted in a mocking voice.

"I don't lie."

"There you go, _lying_ again," he replied, laughing.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Too!" I said, trying to confuse him.

"Not!"

"Thank you for agreeing with me." I laughed. Yay for reverse psychology.

"Wait.. what?" He looked genuinely confused. "Hey!" he said when it dawned on him. "You used that reverse stuff on me."

"Psychology, honey. Reverse psychology." Sometimes it amazed me that he'd made it this far in school.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Okay. I will."

My eyes went wide, and I sat down my cup. "Don't eat me or anything."

He started laughing. "I'm not gonna eat you. But.." He raised his hands. "I'm gonna tickle you." He started tickling my belly and I immediately started laughing hysterically.

"Nooooooo!" I squealed.

"Yessssss!" I laughed, continuing to tickle me.

Let's just say there was a lot of loud squealing and shouts of "No!". I don't feel like boring you to death by going back and forth on that.

I was panting by the time he stopped. "Okay. I won't tease you for a while."

He gave a small tickle and I screamed.

"Okay! Ever again." I'd tease him again when he least expected it. Thank God he couldn't read minds.

"Good. Now.. Are you hungry?" Either he was as oblivious as he really was, or he could read minds and was a good actor. I think it's the first. He's not.. smart enough to read minds and act like that. (Don't kill me Aaron. XD)

"Yes. Feed me."

He laughed. "I'll make the sandwich, but you're feeding yourself."

"Should I fear for my life since you're making the food?" I asked, walking into the kitchen with him.

"It depends."

"Psht."

**Ha. xD I know, weird place to cut off on the end of a chapter. But bleh. xD My hands hurt, alright? It's already over 1,400 words. R&&R! XD**


	21. Windex Ice Cream and Sneeze Fits

**Chapter Twenty One**

After Aaron made my sandwich, we were sitting at the table. I poked it.

"You _sure_ it's not poisoned with lysol or something?" I poked it again.

"You really think I'd poison you?" He looked hurt.

"Sometimes I don't know." I raised my eyebrows.

"Do I even have to take a bite to prove it to you?" Aaron asked.

"_If_ it is poisoned, you know where to bite," I pointed out.

"Do I have to take a bite off of every edge then?" He sounded exasperated.

"Yes. Yes you do."

He picked it up and took a bite off one corner. He was fine. He bit off three others and was fine. He bit the middle, and then he put it down, blinked, and went wide eyed and fell on the floor.

Aaron sat up and looked at me over the table. "COME ON. Eat the damn thing already."

I glared. "It's contaminated though."

He shot me a look and I said, "All right, all right!" I picked it up and took a bite. It didn't taste like it had lysol. At least.. I didn't.. think.. it did..

"Taste any lysol?" he asked mockingly.

"No. But I taste some Windex," I joked.

"And how's that taste?" Aaron asked, sounding interested.

"Clean."

We started laughing then. Tastes clean? Really.

"Clean. Never heard of that taste. Maybe they should make it into an ice cream flavor," Aaron suggested. I laughed again.

"Yes; Windex Ice Cream: The New Way To Clean Your Mouth!" We started laughing again.

"We could make millions with this," he said.

"Ha! We could be the Windex Ice Cream Enterprises."

God, we are _stupid_.

----------------

It was maybe four in the morning, and I had just woken up. Aaron and I were asleep on the couch, and he was on the outside.

I was staring at the ceiling when I realized I _really_ had to sneeze.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. AHHH CHOOOOOO!" The sound I made was more of a high pitched squeal-scream thing.

Aaron yelled and fell off the couch.

"AGHHH!"

I continued to sneeze several more times, and I saw that Aaron had his hands over his head like we were under a bomb attack.

Once I was done, he raised his head.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT_?!"

"I had to sneeze.." I said, rubbing my nose.

"That was _not_ a _sneeze_. That was an .. I don't know _what_ that was. But don't do it again, or I'm gonna die of a heart attack or something," Aaron said, his eyes the size of an orange.

I just burst out laughing. "The - look - on - your - face!"

"Shut. UP." He got back on the couch.

"Ahaha!"

"What part of shut up do you not get?" he asked, pushing me over a little and laying face first into the pillow.

"The shut up part."

"Apparently."

"Oh calm down. It's not my fault my nose is retarded," I said, putting my hand on his back.

"Bleh," he muttered into the pillow.

"I love you, too," I told him, and kissed his head.

He mumbled into his pillow and I put my arms around him.

"Now shut up and go to sleep."

I caught a mumbled "Screw you" out of his pillow, and said,

"You wish."

He lifted his head. "I don't have to wish."

"..As I said, shut up and go to sleep."

"Bleh."

"Bleh back."

"BLAH."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine."

He did actually go to sleep. Amazing as it is.

--------------

**Ha. Short funny filler thing. xD**


	22. Aaron Banana Sundae with Nuts & A Cherry

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: Cos I haven't written in a while, I don't really remember what's going on.. So.. this will be like a little filler chapter xD**

"You're never gonna get it with nothing, and nothing's what you got in your head, so stop pretending! I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you! Shut up! Cos we won't stop! We're getting down till the sun's coming up!" I was doing the dance to Cobra Starship's song, "Guilty Pleasure." The look Aaron was giving me was _great_. It was a combo of: O.o, O-o, O_0, and O.O. I really should have taken a picture.

"Fine. I shall change the song," I said, clicking the "next" button. He rolled his eyes.

"Go on believe if it turns you on!" His eyes got wide. "Take what you need 'till your body's numb! Prostitution, is revolution!" His eyes got wider. "You can hate me, after you pay me! My submission, is your addiction! So get out while you can!" I made a little growl at him, and he erupted in laughter. I glared and he ran to the kitchen. I could tell he was hiding behind the island.

I grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate out of the fridge. I also grabbed the box of nut toppings off the counter, and stuck everything into my giant pockets.

Creeping around the island, I pulled out the can of whipped cream. Little did I know.. he _also_ had one.

I turned the corner, only to find a nozzle in my face.

"EEP!"

"Drop the can, or I'll fire," he said. I shoved my nozzle in his face.

"You wish, pony boy." I glared.

"_PONY BOY_?"

I sprayed him in the face. "_Si _! _PONY BOY_."

He fired and I was covered in whipped cream. Yay. Not.

I ran into the living room - well.. hobbled as fast as I could.

I turned back around and fired again.

"I'm the kind guy that you ain't ever seen before, if you wanna hit the floor, are you ready for more?" the stereo sang.

The spray hit him in the face.

He pressed down, and it went down my shirt, straight into my cleavage.

I glared. "PERVERT!" Grabbing the chocolate, I uncapped it and squeezed the bottle uber hard, and it covered his face, neck, and chest. Haha.

"Why you little.." He fired, but all that came out was air. HA HA!

I grabbed some nuts from the container in my pocket, and threw them at him. I then pulled out the cherry stashed in my pocket, and sat in on his nose. He was full-on glaring.

"TA DA! An Aaron sundae! All I'm missing is the ice cream. But I _think_ we can make up for that." I winked. "Wait - An Aaron BANANA sundae."

"God, you kinky pervert," he said, still covered in chocolate and such.

I ran my finger over his neck and licked it.

"Tasty."

"Now give me a hug," he said, opening his arms.

"_NO WAY_ ! Don't you eve - " He embraced me. " - n."

He grinned. "Double scoop sundae with a banana on top."

"I hate you," I said, glaring.

"_Sure_ you do."

I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Come onnn," I whined. "Let me goooo!"

"Never," he said, grinning under the chocolate that covered his upper half.

"Don't go all _sweet_ on me," I said, making an extremely lame pun.

He laughed. "You're so _punny_."

I started laughing, too.

After a minute of laughing, it got silent.

"Is that a house arrest bracelet in your pocket or do you got a dick like me?" the stereo squealed, and we _erupted_ in laughter.

"What in the _world_ is with your music?" Aaron asked, laughing.

I was still giggling too hard and too hysterically to answer.

"Breathe," he said. I continued laughing. "Inhale and exhale. In through the nose, out through the mouth." I still didn't stop laughing. He sighed, and then leaned in and kissed me. I actually continued giggling, and he took the opportunity to somewhat turn it into a chocolaty french kiss.

"That was extremely tasty," I said, after he pulled away, licking the ice cream toppings off my lips.

"_You're_ extremely tasty," Aaron replied.

I gave a short laugh. "Not as tasty as _you_, my chocolate covered Latino." I grinned "The best dessert." I pulled the cherry off his nose and ate it, pulling the stem in with my teeth.

After about a minute, I pulled it back out. It was in a knot.

His eyes widened. "Kin-kay," Aaron said, making it into two syllables.

I smirked. "She's a very kinky girl! The kind you don't take home to mother!" I sang, which caused Aaron to laugh again. "Somethin'.. Somethin'.. Somethin'.. .. CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" He jumped. "BA NA NA NA! NA NA! CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"

By now, his face was red from laughing so hard.

I started doing the "Preggo Shuffle." I was shuffling my feet side to side, and I was moving with them, while flailing my arms, (Like in the old episode of Hannah Montana when "Lola" is embarrassing. The one with the chocolate fountain.. You know how she's dancing on the porch? Yeah, Like that. xD) while singing, "CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"

Aaron fell on the floor laughing. He was actually crying from laughing so hard. SUCCESS!

I started literally laughing out loud when the baby started moving, like it was dancing.

"Dude. SPANISH DESSERT!" He looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Yesh?"

"The baby's dancing," I said through laughter.

"No way," he said, crawling to me, which made me laugh more.

"Yes way." He put his hands on my stomach.

"Haha! It is! Your kin-kay song turned it on." Man, he is _weird_.

I started laughing harder.

God. Ice cream toppings make the world go 'round.

**Baha. Aaron Banana Sundae. XD Don't hurt me. D:**


	23. Birth

**Chapter 23**

After getting cleaned up, we had gone to bed. I was offically nine months and one week pregnant. But boy, did I scream when my water broke.

"What?" Aaron asked, sitting up.

"My water - " I got cut off by Aaron's blank voice saying,

"Broke."

"Yeah. That." I got out of bed and grabbed the bag I had packed nearly four months ago.

All of a sudden, there was a _huge_ cramp and I shouted in pain. Before I knew it, Aaron was helping me breathe and get downstairs to the car.

I screamed again as I got into the backstead. Aaron was _**freaking**_ out. He made sure to put on "Gotta Be Somebody." I don't know if it was for _me_ or _him_, but it was working immensely.

"Agh!" I yelled.

"Agh!" Aaron repeated, driving frantically.

"Gah!"

"GAH!"

"STOP REPEATING ME AND DRIVE THE GODDAMNED CAR!"

"OKAY!" He pressed the gas.

"Guilty Pleasure" came on next. I was trying to concentrate on the song, but: 1, there was my hysterical fiancé driving the car, and a seven pound baby trying to burst it's way out of my body. IT WAS A LITTLE HARD TO FOCUS! JUST A _LITTLE _!

Finally, after more screaming, we made it to the hospital.

Aaron _flew_ out of the car and into the ER, and came back out with a frazzled looking nurse who was wheeling a wheel chair. He must have gone bonkers on her, too. Probably said something like, "My baby is having a fiancé!" He is such a dork.

I opened the door and heaved myself into the wheel chair, and locked my legs together, and screamed again.

"WHEEL THIS CHAIR FASTER!" I shouted at the nurse.

"Eeh," Aaron squeaked. I glared at him.

"You'll THINK EEH!"

He made a small "eep" sound as he tried to keep up with the nurse who was wheeling as fast as she could go so I didn't strangle her with my bag.

When we got into the hospital, Aaron was given a clipboard and a pen, and I was wheeled away as I shouted every swear word I knew. Even the ones in foreign languages.

"Calm down, babe!" Aaron shouted from the end of the hall.

"FUCK YOU!"

----------

Once I was settled in my hospital bed, with my legs in goddamned stirrups, the nurse asked,

"How old are you, hon?"

"Sixteen," I said, quite calmly. The contractions were on pause, but Aaron was scared I'd eat him or something, considering he was giving me this look like I'd just said I was going to rape him with a hairbrush or some weird thing.

"That's a nice rock you've got on your finger."

I smiled, squeezing Aaron's hand. _AND_ at that moment, a contraction hit, and I squeezed Aaron's hand, screaming in pain.

"AAH!" I screamed.

"AAH!" Aaron repeated.

I released his hand.

"MY HAND!"

"MY AGH!"

The nurse was wide-eyed while the Dr. was under the sheet, checking to see if the baby was crowning or not.

"GET ME SOME DAMNED DRUGS!"

----

A while after they gave me pain meds, the Dr. came in.

"How is everything?"

"It's been a peice of cake since they gave her the drugs," Aaron said.

" I swear to God, when this is over, I'm going to bash your head in with a flaming frying pan."

" I love you too, honey," he muttered.

"ARGH!" I shouted, and Aaron rolled the stool he was on really fast and hit the wall. Probably scared I'd break his other hand.

The Dr. got under the sheet again, and this time he told me to push hard.

I pushed so hard my face went bright red.

"C'mon, keep going."

I pushed again with a loud scream.

"Almost there. Just one more really big one," the Dr. said, trying to sound encouraging.

I gave one last extremely hard push, and the Dr. said,

"It's a girl."

I smiled. And then I forget what happened after that until I was handed Kaleigh.

She was so pretty. She also had a hella lot of hair.

Kaleigh had Aaron's gorgeous golden eyes, my brown hair, I couldn't tell who's nose she'd gotten, his lips - thank God - and a mixture of our skin tones.

"Hi, Kaleigh," I said, putting my finger in her hand, and watching her squeeze it. "I'm your mommy." I turned her a little. "And that's your daddy."

Aaron had finally gotten enough courage to come close to me, because I wasn't screaming and trying to break people's hands anymore.

"God. She's so pretty," he whispered.

"Yeah. Cos she looks a lot like you," I said back, touching her cute little nose.

"She also looks just like you," Aaron said, his finger now in her grasp.

Kaleigh actually didn't really.. cry. She sorta made a slight squeak, and looked around the room with big eyes when she was born. It was absolutely amazing.

I turned to face Aaron. "So, how do you feel, Daddy?"

"Happy. How do you feel, Mommy?"

"Tired. In pain. Happy." He kissed my head.

"You need to sleep," he said.

I yawned. "Yeah."

I actually wound up falling asleep with Kaleigh in my arms.

Oh the joy.

**:) WOOH. Its a babbyyyyyyy xD**


End file.
